Mistura D'Amore
by Listherine
Summary: Um grupo de meninas do quinto ano, inclusive Gina Weasley, faz uma poção do amor e os resultados são desastrosos. Tradução da fic "Mistura D'Amore", de Casca.
1. Capítulo Um

**_Mistura d'Amore_******

De _Casca, Traduzida por Supercool Lady_****

**Resumo:** Um grupo de meninas do quinto ano, inclusive Gina Weasley, fazem uma poção do amor e os resultados são desastrosos. Tradução da fic "Mistura D'Amore", de Casca.

**Disclaimer****:** Eu não sou a JK Rowling e não tenhum nenhum vínculo financeiro, pessoal, sentimental ou seja lá o que for com ela ou com as editoras dos livros. Não tô ganhando nada pra traduzir essa fic, só estou fazendo isso por diversão e pra treinar um pouco meu inglês. Qualquer erro de tradução ou dificuldade no entendimento pode reclamar comigo, mas não me ameacem de morte... ainda não fiz meu seguro de vida... he he he.

**Notas da Tradutora****:** Oi! Essa é a quarta fic que eu traduzo. Já traduzi três short fics da incrível Elia Sheldon, que eu postei no 3V. Como ele está a meses fora do ar, logo eu postarei aqui também. Essa fic é um pouco mais longa que as outras que traduzi, mas não é tão longa assim. Tem só três capítulos. Mas é muito legal. Ah, e o o shipper é diferente das outras que traduzi (que eram H/Hr): é H/G. Eu não tenho um shipper favorito, portanto não me chamem de vira-casaca!! Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana, isso, claro, se eu receber alguma review ou e-mail comentando pelo menos que leu a fic. Se ninguém disser nada nem vou dar ao trabalho de postar (ei, não é chantagem!!! He he he!). Chega de blá blá blá e vamos à história!!

_**Capítulo Um** _

_A Noite Anterior_

- Certo, o próximo igrediente é a _Bella Donna _– Emma Dashbrook disse, olhando o livro complicado que ela estava lendo e observando Lana Richmond afundar cuidadosamente uma concha dentro de uma garrafa cheia de pó e jogá-lo dentro do caldeirão fumegante.

- Toma cuidado, é melhor não jogar muito _dessa_ coisa aí – a voz preocupada de Sarah Murphy pediu.

- Quantas vezes você vai reclamar? – Rebecca Ethington disparou para Sarah e sacudiu seu longo cabelo loiro por cima de seu ombro.

- Ah, cala a boca Rebecca, você tem fama de ser reclamona, pelo que eu saiba – Gina Weasley declarou, sentada de pernas cruzadas no chão ao lado do pequeno caldeirão de metal que borbulhava com bolhas rosa florescente no momento.

Rebecca sorriu para Gina: - E isso vem da maior mau-humorada da área – ela disse e jogou um travesseiro nela, que Gina devolveu aos risos.

- Eu devia saber que vocês são muito infantis pra fazerem isso – Lana disse pragmaticamente e depois caiu no chão quando um travesseiro atingiu seu rosto. – Chega! – ela disse, rindo também. – Vamos, eu quero terminar isso logo.

- E depois? – Gina perguntou, se inclinando sobre o ombro de Emma pra olhar a página.

Emma empurrou seu óculos anormalmente grandes para cima do nariz: - Só o açúcar antes de separarmos a poção.

Lana estendeu a mão para Rebecca, que esticou para Emma, que sacudiu a sua mão na frente de Gina: - Açúcar, por favor.

- Açúcar – Gina disse, colocando cinco pedras de açúcar, uma pra cada garota, na mão de Emma. Os cubos foram passados para Lana, que jogou-os no caldeirão um por um.

Os igredientes do caldeirão crepitaram, borbulharam e a mistura ficou clara como cristal.

- Agora adicionamos pedacinhos da gente, mas temos que dividir a poção antes – Emma disse – Onde estão as taças?

- As taças estão aqui – Sarah disse. Gina e Sarah as arrumaram cuidadosamente no chão e observaram Lana encher cada taça com uma poção clara que lembrou água a Gina. Depois de adicionarem um único fio de seus próprios cabelos em cada taça, as garotas depositaram-nas em seus criados-mudo e cairam na gargalhada em suas camas.

- Pra quem você vai dar a sua poção, Emma? – Lana perguntou, sorrindo.

- Um, não sei… - ela suspirou – Pra quem eu daria uma poção do _amor_?

As garotas riram; era de conhecimento de todos que Emma tinha uma queda louca por Simas Finnigan, um menino dos sexto ano da Grifinória que estava totalmente fora de seu alcance e que já tinha namorada.

- E você, Gi? – Rebecca perguntou, com um sorriso significativo – Vai experimentar no Menino Que Sobreviveu?

Gina bufou. – Harry? Harry é coisa do passado – ela respondeu, trocando sorrisos significativos com Sarah. Harry não era nem um pouco coisa do passado, mas Sarah era a única garota de seu ano a quem Gina confiava essa informação. – Além do mais, achei que seriamos cuidadosas com isso, - Gina disse, sentando-se. – Nós não podemos colocar feitiços de amor em garotos que já têm namoradas. – Ela jogou um travesseiro em Emma.

- Harry não tem namorada – Lana disse com um sorriso meio maldoso.

- Harry não é um problema, - Gina disse. – Já Simas é, e eu tenho certeza que Lilá vai ficar louca de ciúme.

- Neville Longbottom não tem namorada também, - Sarah disse astutamente e Gina lhe lançou um olhar.

- E daí?

- E daí… que ele já gosta de você, Gina, porque não lhe damos um empurrãozinho?

- Ele não gosta de mim, e além disso, eu não darei minha poção pra ninguém; isso foi só brincadeira, pelo menos pra mim. Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, eu vou jogar a minha fora amanhã.

- Que chata! – Lana disse, atirando um travesseiro nela.

- Nem ligo! – Gina riu e jogou o travesseiro de volta.

- A poção só dura vinte e quatro horas – Emma argumentou – E além disso, a pessoa não vai se lembrar de nada depois do dia todo... lembram? – ela rolou de sua cama com um baque preguiçoso, rastejou até seu livro, Amor por Mágica, e começou a ler em voz alta:

-"_Mistura d'Amore_, mistura do amor, é uma antiga poção italiana que data do final do século quinze. É mito que o antigo deus romano Cupido, o deus do amor, que diziam voar pelo mundo carregando várias flechas, mergulhava suas flechas na _Mistura d'Amore_ antes de atirá-las em suas vítimas, fazendo-as se apaixonarem perdidamente pela pessoa escolhida pelo deus Cupido.

"Apesar dos mitos que cercam a _Mistura d'Amore_, a poção é mágica verdadeira e muito eficiente. A pessoa que a bebe não sofrerá mudanças de comportamento, personalidade ou caráter, mas desenvolverá sentimentos de amor em relação a quem fez a poção e começará a expressá-los, não da maneira desajeitada e tola que as vítimas do Cupido frequentemente descreviam, e sim de maneira natural e pura. Depois de vinte e quatro horas, o efeito da poção se extinguirá e a pessoa que a bebeu não se lembrará de nada que aconteceu enquanto estava sob a influência da mesma, e toda situação que se der com a pessoa que fez a poção nunca terá acontecido na mente da pessoa que bebeu. A pessoa que fez, no entanto, se lembrará de tudo."

- Então pronto – Lana declarou. – Vinte e quarto horas e eles não se lembrarão de nada depois.

- É, mas outras pessoa se lembrarão, como a Lilá Brown, por exemplo, - Gina disse, sorrindo para Emma. – Eu não ligo; se vocês quiserem destruir a vida de seus amados, que seja, mas não me incluam nessa, - ela riu quando Sarah deu a lingua pra Emma pelas costas dela.

- Por favor! – Lana exclamou. – Dá pra fazer tanta destruição assim em um _único_ dia?

Gina cutucou as borlas de veludo de seu travesseiro, pensando num certo menino de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes. Um certo menino de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes que nunca tinha prestado a mínima atenção na sua paixão louca por ele. – Nem quero pensar nisso.

* * *

**__**

_Primeiro Dia_

**__**

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte e se deparou com o quarto vazio. Isso acontecia quase sempre nos finais de semana, pois ela normalmente dormia mais que todo mundo. Ela deslizou pra fora da cama e focalizou a taça de bronze no seu criado-mudo. Sorrindo ao se lembrar de ter feito a poção na noite anterior, ela pegou a taça, que estava cheia até a borda com a _Mistura d'Amore _e a esvaziou na pia do banheiro feminino. Depois ela se vestiu e desceu para o café-da-manhã.

Muitas pessoas estavam do lado de fora do Salão Principal quando ela entrou, no entanto as mesas ainda estavam cheias de pessoas sentadas. Ela viu Sarah e começou a andar em direção a ela.

- Oi, Gina!

Gina se virou e sorriu. – Oh, oi, Neville, e aí?

- Ah, nada demais. Já tomou café-da-manhã? – ele perguntou com sua voz gentil de sempre.

- Não, acho que dormi demais. E você?

- Não, eu tive detenção hoje cedo com o Snape – ele disse e tremeu assustado. Gina riu e Neville a olhou nervosamente. – Acabei de sentar e começar a comer... quer sentar comigo? No café-da-manhã, quero dizer.

- Ah… claro, - Gina disse, agora distraída por Sarah nos fundos. Ela acenava com os dois braços freneticamente, com os olhos arregalados e apontando para Neville. Gina lhe dirigiu um olhar confuso e se virou para Neville, que ainda falava com ela.

- Vamos sentar? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, claro, - Gina disse e ficou em choque quando Neville a pegou pelo braço. Gina olhou pra Sarah de novo. Ela estava de boca aberta e estava afundando os dedos nas bochechas, com uma cara horrorizada.

Totalmente perplexa, Gina permitiu que Neville a conduzisse até a mesa e eles se sentaram. Neville perguntou se ela queria ovos e ela acenou que sim com a cabeça, assistindo desconcertada enquanto ele colocava ovos no prato dela. Ele fez a mesma coisa com o suco de laranja e a torrada, sorrindo nervosamente pra ela enquanto lhe servia o café da manhã.

- Gina, preciso falar com você, - Sarah estava ao lado dela e puxando seu braço, tanto que Gina quase caiu da cadeira – É muito importante, - Sarah disse significativamente.

- Ah, claro. Neville, me dá licença um instantinho?

Neville respondeu. – Claro, sem problemas, Gina.

Sarah praticamente arrastou Gina pelo Salão Principal e a deixou no meio do hall de entrada.

- Sarah, qual foi o problema…

- Elas deram sua poção pro Neville – Sarah disse rapidamente.

Gina a encarou. – Quê? Isso é impossível. Eu joguei minha poção fora essa man...

- Você jogou fora a _minha_ poção. Elas trocaram, Emma me disse que Lana tinha planejado isso e quando nós descemos pro café da manhã, Neville já tinha tomando o suco de abóbora.

- Oh _não_! – Gina levou as mãos a boca e olhou pra Sarah horrorizada. - Como elas puderam fazer isso? Eu disse que não queria... – Gina parou de repente e virou a cabeça em direção a uma força magnética muito forte e repentina.

Harry Potter estava perto das grandes portas de madeira que levavam ao pátio. E ele estava olhando diretamente pra ela.

Totalmente apavorada, ela lhe lançou um sorrisinho e acenou, se virando pra Sarah. Ela olhou para sua melhor amiga com uma expessão vaga. – O que eu estava dizendo?

- Você estava surtando…

- Ei, Gina – Neville estava ao lado dela de novo. – Tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou preocupadamente.

Gina se virou para olhar pra ele e seu coração se partiu. Ele parecia tão ansioso e tão gentil. Ela não suportaria contar a verdade pra ele, ela simplesmente não podia. – Tudo bem, Neville. Er, Neville, eu não tô mais com fome. Eu vou subir pro dormitório. Eu tenho algumas coisas pra... – Gina parou de falar quando distraidamente direcionou seus olhos pra onde Harry estava. Com um solavanco, ela viu que ele estava no mesmo lugar com os olhos ainda nela.

Gina viu os olhos de Harry se dirigirem pra Neville e pra ela novamente, parecendo aborrecido por causa de alguma coisa agora. Depois sacudindo a cabeça, ela desviou o olhar. Ela estava imaginando, só isso, Tinha problemas mais importantes no momento. Neville, por exemplo.

- Tem certeza, Gina? – Neville perguntou parecendo muito preocupado. – Você parece meio preocupada. Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Oh, tá tudo… - Gina começou a dizer - Tá tudo bem – quando lhe ocorreu uma idéia brilhante. O efeito da poção ia acabar em um dia. Então ela simplesmente poderia evitar Neville durante esse tempo. Ela poderia passar o dia todo no dormitório já que não tinha aulas mesmo; seria bem fácil mas por outro lado muito chato. – Na verdade, não tô me sentindo muito bem.

Neville pareceu alarmado. – Mesmo? Quer que eu te acompanhe até o dormitório?

- Não! – Sarah disse estridentemente e Gina e Nevile pularam de susto. – Ela obviamente está muito doente para voltar pro dormitório. Olha como ela está com as bochechas coradas, coitadinha! Vou te levar pra ala hospitalar, Gina.

Neville estava frenético. – Tem certeza que ela vai ficar bem? Talvez eu deva falar com um professor,

- Eu cuido disso, Neville, não se preocupe, - Sarah disse corajosamente. – Pode ir.

- Melhoras, Gina, - disse Neville, suando frio.

- Pode deixar - Gina disse tristemente.

- Ah, peraí Gina! Toma, leva isso. – Neville estendeu um lenço branco.

Ela segurou o lenço em frente de si resignadamente. – Pra que isso?

Ele pareceu envergonhado. – Oh, bem, é que minha vó sempre me dá um lenço quando eu tenho que ir ao medi-bruxo. Você pode... precisar, sei lá...

- Ah… obrigada, - ela disse antes de Sarah a arrastar dali. – Ah, Sarah, coitadinho do Neville, - ela sussurrou enquanto elas subiam as escadas da torre da Grifinória. – Vou tem que me esconder dele o dia todo agora!

- Ele vai esquecer, - Sarah disse tranquilizadoramente, colocando seu longo cabelo castanho atrás da orelha. – Vinte e quatro horas, lembra?

- Lembro sim. Mas ele vai ficar triste por vinte e quatro horas por causa disso. Ah, eu vou matá-las por isso!

* * *

Gina e Sarah passaram a manhã toda em seu dormitório, jogando uma partida atrás da outra de Gobstones e falando sobre basicamente nada. Sarah concordou em fazer companhia a Gina até a hora que ela teria que ir à Torre de Adivinhação para ajudar a professora Trelawney a fazer limpeza das bolas de cristal ("O Destino" tinha escolhido Sarah e Emma para a tarefa, de acordo com Trelawney). Convenientemente, Lana, Emma e Rebecca não tinham voltado ao dormitório durante toda a manhã e Gina mal podia esperar que elas voltassem, Elas não se livrariam disso sem receber um "gelo" da parte de Gina.

Por volta de meio dia, no entanto, Gina e Sarah levantaram as cabeças de suas camas ao ouvirem uma grande confusão no andar de baixo. Elas desceram para ver o que estava acontecendo e ao entrarem no Salão Comunal, elas viram Simas Finnigan e Lilá Brown no meio de uma multidão. Ambos estavam com os rostos vermelhos e gritando um com o outro.

- Pelo menos ela não me enche a cada três segundos! – Simas estava berrando para Lilá, que estava aos prantos.

Parvati Patil bufou para ele enquanto Lilá chorava ainda mais. – Nunca te perdoarei por isso, Simas Finnigan. Nunca! – Lilá chiou e correu em direção as escadas para os dormitórios femininos, quase derrubando Gina e Sarah no caminho.

Paralela a toda confusão, estava Emma, com uma cara bastante aterrorizada. Parvati andou até ela e lhe lançou um olhar sarcástico. – Você vai pagar por isso. Fique longe dele, - Depois ela girou nos cancanhares e foi atrás de Lilá.

Depois do espetáculo, os grifinórios, que riam e murmuravam entre si, começaram a se dispersar pelo salão e Gina ficou aliviada ao ver que Neville não estava entre a multidão.

- Espero que esteja feliz – Gina disparou para Emma.

Emma gemeu. – Não imaginava que as coisas iam sair desse jeito.

- Era exatamente _assim_ que eu imaginava. – Gina disse.

- Tá, tudo bem. Pode dizer "eu te avisei". Tudo bem.

- Não tá nada bem. Eu fiquei no dormitório por três horas tentando evitar o Neville porque ele está apaixonado por mim hoje. Não é interessante?

Emma lhe lançou um olhar. – Foi idéia da Lana, juro.

- E você não poderia ter ficado do meu lado? – Gina inquiriu.

- Me desculpa! Olha, não precisa se preocupar com o Neville. Eu acabei de vê-lo e ele disse que vai passer a maior parte da tarde na biblioteca fazendo um trabalho de Poções. Então você está livre, é só não ir à biblioteca.

Gina suspirou. – Bom, acho que isso é uma boa notícia.

- _Emma?_ – as cabeças das três garotas giraram ao som da voz masculina. Simas estava lá parecendo bastante brabo. – pensei que nós fôssemos dar uma volta no lago – ele disse impacientemente.

- Er… desculpa, Simas, não vai dar… Eu tenho que ira na torre de Adivinhação. Eu e Sarah prometemos ajudar a Trelawney com uma coisa.

Ele estreitou os olhos. – Porque você não me disse antes?

- Er, eu esqueci, me desculpa.

Simas deu de ombros. – Tudo bem, você que sabe. Eu dou uma passadinha na torre depois. – Ele saiu.

Emma fechou os olhos.

- Não é muito divertido, é? – Gina disparou.

Emma suspirou. – Não quando se sabe que ele só está fazendo isso por causa de uma poção idiota.

* * *

Depois que Emma e Sarah foram para a torre de Adivinhação, Gina foi para os terrenos da escola. A volta pela lago que Simas tinha mencionado pareceu muito atraente a ela e já que Neville estava enfurnado na biblioteca, Gina decidiu aproveitar ao máximo seu dia livre. O ar de abril estava quente e o lago brilhava com a luz do sol enquanto ela fazia o caminho ao redor do lago, permitindo que suam mente divagasse.

E seus pensamentos sempre se dirigiam a Harry.

No entanto, ultimamente ela estava treinando para não direcionar muito de seu tempo pensando em Harry. No ano anterior, o centro de sua vida tinha sido suas tentativas de lidar com o fato de que Harry não a via de nenhuma forma romântica. E este ano, ela tinha prometido a si mesma, seguiria com a sua conformação com esse fato e prosseguiria com sua vida. Ela estaria no sexto ano no próximo ano e ela não passaria todos os seus anos escolares obcecada por um garoto que não a queria.

Gina era inteligente demais pra continuar nessa.

- Oi Gina!

Ela deu um salto e se virou pra dar de cara com ninguém menos que Harry, a uma curta distância. _Por falar no diabo...,_ ela pensou.

- Oi Harry – ela suspirou.

Ele caminhou até ela. – O que você está fazendo por aqui? – ele perguntou numa voz casual.

- Ah… só andando – ela sorriu para ele, franzindo os olhos por causa do sol. – E você?

Ele deu de ombros e olhou para o lago. – Não sei... eu ia até a cabana do Hagrid, mas ele não está em casa. Tava meio entediado.

- É, eu também – Gina suspirou e esticou o braço para pegar um longo ramo de um grande salgueiro chorão do qual eles se aproximavam.

- Cadê suas amigas? – ele perguntou a ela, sentando-se e observando-a brincar com os ramos.

_Destruindo a vida dos grifinórios._ – Elas tinham outras coisas par fazer. – ela repondeu vagamente. – E meu irmão e a Hermione? Onde estão?

Harry mordeu o lábio. – Eu estou meio que evitando os dois pra dizer a verdade.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Bem, - ele respondeu pensativo. – Quando se conhece duas pessoas tão bem quanto eu os conheço... se sabe qual é a hora de deixá-los a sós. Por exemplo, como melhor amigo dá pra sentir o cheiro de uma briga daquelas antes deles e se sabe qual é a hora de se mandar.

Gina riu. Esse era um lado de Harry que ele raramente via… e certamente nunca quando estava falando com ela. Era legal, ela percebeu.

- Você já balançou nos galhos? – ele perguntou, se levantando.

- O quê?

- Balançou nos galhos de um salgueiro, nunca tentou?

- Ela engoliu uma risada. – Não… e você?

Harry sorriu. – Claro que já. Fred e Jorge ensinaram a mim e a Rony como balançar direito no ano passado.

- Ah, tem um jeito certo, é? – ela sorriu de volta, sentindo um pequeno rubor nas suas bochechas.

- Ãn han – ele agarrou seu próprio ramo e enrolou sua mão ao redor dele bem acima de sua cabeça. – Aqui, segure o galho assim... pegue um grosso para não correr o risco de arrebentar.

Gina o imitou, enrolando seu próprio ramo ao redor de sua mão. – Certo...?

- Agora pegue a parte de baixo e enrole no seu pé assim.

- Ele se abaixou e lutou para enrolar o ramo com uma mão só no seu pé. – Deveríamos ter feito isso antes de enrolarmos nossas mãos! – Gina riu.

- Entendeu? Certo, agora dê um impulso com o outro pé... – Harry deu um grande impulso e se balançou.

Gina explodiu de risadas e deu um grande impulso com seu pé livre. Ela estava balançando mas não consegui atingir a mesma distância que ele. – Porque eu não estou conseguindo ir tão longe quanto você? – ela riu.

- Porque você é mais leve que eu - Harry disse e passou por ela à jato. – Dê mais impulso.

Gina riu e tentou dar um impulso mais forte, machucando o pé no processo. – Ponha um feitiço no meu, faça ir mais rápido!

- Não, - Harry disse, sorrindo. – Algumas coisas são melhores sem mágica. Aí, assim.

Gina começou a pegar o jeito e logo os dois estavam balançando pra lá e pra cá, no meio dos ramos que balançavam ao vento. Algo muito doce no ar estava a fazendo se esquecer do fato de que estava com Harry e eles estavam se balançando em ramos de salgueiro juntos. Quando ela não ouviu mais a voz dele, ela se virou e viu que Harry tinha parado de se balançar e estava encostado no tronco, a observando. Ela colocou o pé no chão abruptamente. – Por que parou? – ela perguntou sem ar.

Ele não disse nada. Os olhos dele estavam nos dela, pensativos, quase confusos. Ele parecia dividido, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa mas estava decidindo não dizer.

Ela sentiu algo dando voltas em seu estômago por causa do jeito que ele a olhava... a lembrando daquela mesma manhã no hall de entrada.

Logo depois, uma pequena folha caiu em seus olhos e ela percebeu que a folha tinha caído de seu cabelo. Se sentindo sem-graça por Harry estar olhando pra ela, Gina passou os dedos por seu longo cabelo, tirando as folhas. – Acho melhor eu voltar – ela disse, finalmente.

- Eu vou com você – ele disse, desencostando-se do tronco.

Gina parou e se virou para ele, atônita. Nunca em todos os anos que ela conhecia Harry ele tinha se oferecido para ir com ela a lugar algum. Ela apertou suas próprias mãos e mordeu o lábio nervosamente enquanto caminhavam.

- Tem planos pra hoje à noite? – Harry perguntou quando eles tomavam o caminho de pedra que conduzia ao castelo.

Algo dentro dela estalou ao ouvir suas palavras. Harry estava perguntando e ela sobre seus planos? – Ah, não sei. E você? – ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Bem, tenho treino de Quadribol. Você deveria vir.

Gina parou de caminhar na hora. – Quê? – ela inquiriu.

- Eu disse que tenho treino de Quadribol; você deveria vir.

Gina o olhou estupefata. Primeiro ele estava se balançando em ramos com ela, depois ele a acompanhava até o castelo e agora a estava convidando para seu treino de Quadribol? Gina se sentiu em outro mundo. Será que ela estava fadada a ter a inesperada atenção de _todos_ os garotos hoje? Primeiro Neville e agora...

Ela ficou rígida como uma tábua de repente. – Oh não – ela disse fracamente. – Por favor, não. – Harry não... não _pode_ ser.

- O que foi? – Harry inquiriu. – O que foi, qual o problema?

- Nenhum problema! Eu… - ela engoliu. – Harry, porque você quer que eu venha ao seu treino hoje? – ela inquiriu de repente, se virando para ele.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ãn?

Gina de repente encontrou dificuldade para respirar. – Preciso que me dê uma razão pra você querer que eu venha hoje. – Ela sabia que estava parecendo uma louca, mas ela não se importou.

Ele parecia no mínimo confuso. – Sei lá. Achei... que você gostaria de vir.

- Preciso de outra razão, - ela disse rapidamente.

Harry começou a ficar um pouco irritado. – Gina, qual é o problema? Você não tem que vir, eu só estava perguntando porque...

- Sim? – ela perguntou.

- Porque… porque eu quero que venha!

- Por quê?

- _Por quê?_ Olha, - ele disparou. – Eu percebi a insinuação, você não precisa vir, tudo bem.

- Eu quero vir! – ela choramingou sem perceber.

- Então, qual é o problema?

- Nenhum problema. Nenhum mesmo – ela disse num estalo. – Harry, eu tenho que ir. Te vejo no treino, tá? – ao dizer isso ela disparou em direção ao castelo. Quando ela entrou no Hall de Entrada, vários alunos que por ali passavam olharam para ela, mas Gina nem os viu. Ela correu pelas escadas, passando por armaduras e quadros que gritavam para ela não correr. Finalmente ela chegou derrapando em frente a Mulher Gorda. – Nimblefluff, - ela bufou e entrou. Como ela já esperava, Sarah, Emma, Lana e Rebecca estavam seentadas ao redor de uma mesinha conversando.

- Tudo bem com você? – Sarah perguntou a ela, se levantando e as quatro foram em sua direção. – Você está tão vermelha.

Mas Gina olhava para Lana. – Talvez você possa me esclarecer uma coisa. Acabei de passar uma hora andando pelo lago e balançãndo em ramos de salgueiro com Harry Potter e essa noite eu vou estar no treino de Quadribol a seu convite.

Os olhos de Sarah se iluminaram. – Gina! Isso é _maravi..._ – ela parou ao ver a cara de Gina. – Isso não é uma notícia maravilhosa? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Então Lana caiu na gargalhada; ela pressiounou as mãos nas próprias bochechas e riu pra valer. – Adivinhem o que eu fiz? – ela cantarolou.

- Eu sabia. Você deu a poção pra ele? – Gina sussurrou horrorizada e ao seu lado, Sarah soltou um soluço espantado.

- Você deu? – Emma perguntou surpresa.

Lana deixou escapar sua respiração. – Bem, claro que demos.

- Demos? – Gina inquiriu e viu Rebecca sorrindo. – Ah, obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo! – ela engasgou com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O sorriso de Rebecca desapareceu. – Era só uma brincadeira.

- Uma brincadeira? – Gina exclamou. – Eu disse que não queria dar minha poção pra ninguém e vocês deram pra duas pessoas pelas minhas costas!

- Qual é, Gina, - Rebecca disse. – Neville só...

- Não ligo pro Neville, - Gina disparou.

- Você também não liga pro Harry – Lana replicou. – Ou pelo menos foi o que você disse.

Gina ficou chocada. – Você ao menos entende o que o Harry é pra mim? – ela sussurou.

- Coisa do passado, - Lana disse cruzando os braços. – Foi o que você disse ontem à noite.

- Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso, - Sarah exclamou, com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas por causa de Gina.

- Nunca perdoarei vocês por isso, - Gina sussurou para Lana e Rebecca e disparou pela escada para o dormitório.

Dentro do quarto, Gina voou para sua cama e soluçou em seu travesseiro. Ela se sentia como se a única coisa que ela sempre quis na vida estivesse balançando na sua frente e quando ela estava prestes a pegar, alguém a arrancava dela. Não havia nenhum sentimento por trás do jeito que Harry olhava pra ela, por trás do jeito que ele se abriu com ela... era tudo um feitiço.

- Gina? – Sarah perguntou suavemente, sentando-se na cama e mexendo em seu cabelo.

- O quê? – a voz de Gina saiu abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu sei, - Gina disse, se levantando. Ela viu Emma sentada o lado de Sarah, seu olhos azuis tristes por trás dos óculos. – Sei que vai ficar tudo bem e amanhã ele terá esquecido de tudo. – Ela enxugou mais lágrimas.

- E isso é a última coisa que você quer, - Emma suspirou, - Eu sei.

Gina balançou a cabeça concoradando e deixou as lágrimas rolarem por sua bochecha. – Por um minuto eu achei... eu achei mesmo que ele... – ela parou de falar e enxugou as lágrimas com raiva. – Como sou idiota por pensar que um dia ele fosse me notar.

**-**_Ele_ que é idiota por não te notar, - Sarah disse.

Gina teve que sorrir ao tom feroz da voz de Sarah. Depois ela suspirou. – Vou ter que evitá-lo também pelo resto da noite então.

- E o treino? – Emma disse.

- Bom, você poderia dizer que não está se sentindo muito bem, - Sarah sugeriu com um sorriso fraco. – Parece que tá funcionando.

- Não. Eu não posso falar com ele de novo. Pelo menos não hoje. – ela se sentou de repente. – Espera aí! Se ele não lembrar de nada que aconteceu hoje ele não vai se lembrar nem de ter me convidado quando o efeito da poção passar. Então se eu não aparecer hoje...

- Não vai fazer diferença porque amanhã ele nem vai se lembrar – Emma finalizou, suspirando de alívio.

- Só tenho que evitá-lo a noite toda depois do treino. É só...

- Ah, por favor! – todas elas se viraram e viram que Lana tinha acabado de entrar. – Gina, não seja idiota, vá ao treino. Ele só está apaixonado por você hoje. Vá e tire proveito disso, provavelmete você vai até conseguir beijá-lo!

Gina ficou horrorizada. – Você é doente.

Lana revirou os olhos. – Você é muito infantil pra correr atrás do que quer. Quer dizer, francamente, você não consegue nem atrair a atenção dele sozinha; você precisou de uma poção do amor para fazer isso por você. Patético. – e assim ela saiu lentamente deixando Gina, Sarah e Emma olhando para ela.

* * *

**__**

_Segundo Dia_

**__**

Gina acordou bem mais cedo que as outras garotas de seu dormitório. Ela ficou deitada na cama, lembrando os eventos do dia anterior e esperando que nenhum dano tivesse sido causado. Ela releu o trecho no livro de poções sobre a _Mistura D'Amore_ e balançou a cabeça aliviada. A poção perderia o efeito em uma hora – exatamanete vinte e quatro horas depois que Harry e Neville a bebebram.

Gina abriu as cortinas e rolou da cama. Descalça, ela caminhou silenciosamente em direção a janela e se sentou no chão, com o olhar fixo nos vastos campos de Hogwarts. Seu olhos caíram no distante salgueiro, com seu ramos balançando graciosamente ao vento matinal. Gian fechou os olhos e se permitiu pensar na hora que ela passou com Harry no dia anterior. Doía, doía mesmo, saber que ela provavelmente nunca veria aquele lado dele novamente.

Um movimento no outro lado do quarto fez Gina olhar e ver que Sarah se levantava de sua cama. – Oi, - ela disse com cara de sono. – Por que está acordada tão cedo?

- Tava só pensando.

Sarah caminhou na direção de Gina, vestida em sua camisola e descalça também, e se sentou ao lado de Gina, cruzando as pernas. – No Harry?

Gina olhou fixamente o salguerio antes de se virar e olhar para Sarah. – Hoje, eu oficialmente desisti do Harry, Sarah.

Sarah suspirou. – Gina…

- Não, sério. Acaba hoje. Tem que acabar.

Sarah parecia sombria. – Certo, - ela disse simplesmente.

Uma hora depois, vestidas e prontas para descer para o café-da-manhã, Gina e Sarah estavam sentadas de pernas cruzadas na cama de Gina enquanto as outras garotas se vestiam. Gina esticou o braço para o criado-mudo e pegou o lenço que Neville tinha dado pra ela no dia anterior; ela apalpou o delicado tecido.

- Falta quanto tempo? – ela perguntou.

Sarah olhava o relógio de pulso. – Provavelmete alguns minutinhos pro Neville. Harry já deve ter acabado, ele tomou café bem antes de Neville.

Gina não se permitiu nenhum momento de remorso – pelo que ela sabia nunca tinha existido nada. Ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa de repente. O lenço que ela segurava despareceu diante de seus olhos. Gina soube instantaneamente que Neville o acharia em seu bolso assim que que o procurasse. Ela olhou para Sarah.

- Acho que acabou, - Sarah disse.

- É. Tudo está de volta ao normal.

Elas ficaram sentadas na cama por alguns segundos até que Gina colocou as pernas pra fora da cama e se dirigiu para a porta.

Sarah e Gina entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória juntas sem pronunciarem uma palavra. Gina segurou a respiração quando viu Harry sentado no sofá, de cabeça baixa, com os cotovelos nos joelhos. Sarah segurou na mão de Gina e apertou quando Harry levantou a cabeça.

Ela não deixou seu coração sentir o que estava ameaçando sentir. Então ela sorriu pra ele e disse, - Oi, Harry.

- Oi, - ele disse, notando as duas.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui sozinho? – Gina se forçou a estabelecer uma conversa leve.

- Ah, estou esperando o Rony descer. Ele demora uma eternidade ultimamente, - ele disse, revirando os olhos na direção do dormitório masculino.

Gina sorriu. – Te vejo no café-da-manhã então.

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto as duas se retiravam. - Gina, o que aconteceu contigo ontem à noite?

Gina e Sarah congelaram. Elas não se mexeram um milímetro, de costas pra ele, não acreditando que tinham ouvido direito. Depois de alguns segundos Gina soltou um pequeno, - Ontem à noite?

Harry se virou pra olhar pra ela, apoiando o braço nas costas do sofá, o rosto indecifrável. – É, o treino. Você não apareceu.

Gina fez um barulhinho com a garganta e Sarah segurava a mão dela com tanta força que Gina não sentia mais seus dedos. – O quê? – Gina consegiu sussurrar. – Que treino?

Ele parecia exasperado. – O treino de Quadribol de que eu te falei ontem. Quando estávamos no salguerio, perto do lago...? Você não se lembra? – havia uma pontinha de frustração na voz dele.

Gina não conseguiu respirar, muito menos achar sua voz enquanto Harry esperava uma resposta. – Claro, - ela soltou depois que Sarah deu um cutucão em suas costas. Ela engoliu com dificuldade. – Claro que lembro, Er, eu, bem, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. Eu fui dormir bem cedo.

- Oh, - Harry balançou a cabeça e Gina sabia que ele estava ponderando a resposta na sua cabeça, tentando decidir se o que ela tinha dito era verdade ou não. Gina o viu lançando um olhar a Sarah e estreitou os olhos confuso. Com um solavanco, Gina percebeu que a boca de Sarah estava aberta de um jeito muito esquisito enaquanto ela encarava Harry.

- Temos que descer pro café da-manhã agora – Gina disse rapidamente. – Sarah tá morrendo de fome, né, Sarah? _N_, Sarah? – ela a cutucou nas costelas.

- Ãn han, - Sarah disse com uma voz fraca e Gina a arrastou pra fora do salão comunal.

Quando atingiram o lado de fora do salão comunal, Gina agarrou os braços de Sarah. – Sarah, ele, quer dizer, ele lembrou de tudo?

- Ãn han, - Sarah disse com a voz fraca. A Mulher Gorda as olhava com interesse.

- Como isso é possível? Como isso é possível, Sarah? – Gina chiou, sacudindo Sarah com força.

- Eu-eu-eu-eu não sei! Gina! E se deu alguma coisa errada com a poção? E se colcamos muita _Bella Donna_ or algo assim? Talvez dure mais que um dia!

- Não é possível, - Gina disse sacudindo a cabeça rapidamente. – O lenço de Neville. Eu não estou mais com ele, a conversa que tive com ele _nunca aconteceu_!

Sarah parecia bastante assustada. – Oh, Gina, - ela disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com a voz tremendo. – O que vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei, - ela disse desconsoladamente. – Eu simplesmente não sei! Espera, mesmo que Harry se lembre do que aconteceu, talvez ele ainda não sinta, você sabe, algo por mim...

- Mas ele sente! Gina, eu o observei lá; vocês estava tão espantada que nem o viu direito. Ele estava magoado por você não ter ido ao treino. Ele estava tentando disfarçar, mas eu vi! E ele começou a ficar muito muito bravo quando pensou que você não lembrava do convite dele!

- Gina colocou as mãos no rosto. – O que eu fui fazer? – ela suspirou.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**MISTURA D'AMORE**

Por Casca, traduzida por Supercool Lady

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Hogwarts e outros personagens secundário não pertencem a mim nem a autora da fic. Somente as "amigas" e amigas da Gina são de autoria da Casca. Portanto não nos processem!!

**Notas da Tradutora:** Nossa, recebi reviews!!! Tô tão contente!! Sério mesmo, vocês alegraram meu dia!!! Eu sei que a fic é demais, mas eu nunca imaginei que alguém fosse ler. Pros desavisados, que devem estar pensando "Meu Deus, mas que garota convencida", fiquem sabendo que eu não escrevi, apenas traduzi, quem escreveu foi a Casca. Eu só tentei traduzi o melhor que pude e espero que vocês gostem! Obrigada a todas, mesmo!! Depois vou agradecer individualmente, no próximo (e último capítulo), que devo postar no sábado, depois de revisar. E estou sendo boazinha, porque eu ia postar esse no sábado, mas eu sei como é chato esperar séculos pelo final de uma fic que você gosta! Então aproveitem! E mandem reviews ou e-mails, que talvez me motivem a revisar mais rápido, he he he!!

****

**Capítulo Dois**

_Segundo Dia_

Hermione estava sentada à mesa do café-da-manhã comendo seu mingau e lendo suas anotações de História da Magia quando Rony chegou e se juntou a ela. Ela sorriu ao sentir os dedos de Rony tocarem levemente o seu pulso e os joelhos dele encostarem nos seus por baixo da mesa, isso enqaunto se servia. Ela adorava esses pequenos gestos carinhosos que ele direcionava a ela, principalmente quando ele não percebia que os fazia, como era o caso naquele momento. Isso a fazia constantemente pensar em quando ele começaria a ficar, ãn, _mais_ carinhosos. Nos dois últimos anos, ela e Rony tinham feito um acordo silencioso que eles, de fato, se _gostavam_. No entanto, nenhum dos dois tinha tomado nenhuma providência a respeito.

- Cadê o Harry? – ela perguntou, guardando suas anotações.

Rony murmurou algo incompreensível.

- Qual é o problema?

- Bem, ele estava esquisito hoje de manhã.

- Esquisto como? – Hermione perguntou, tomando um gole de suco.

Rony soltou um bufo. – Sei lá... ele estava assim ontem à noite também, depois do treino de Quadribol. Ele tá de mal humor.

- Isso não é esquisito. Ele está assim desde o ano passado, principalmente esse ano – ela disse suavemente, desejando poder fazer alguma coisa pra aliviar a mente de Harry a respeito de Voldemort.

- Não, não é isso – Rony disse. – É diferente, ele não estava quieto como normalmente fica quando está preocupado com essas coisas. Ele estava possesso e com muita raiva. Estava falando algo sobre "perder a chance" ou algo assim.

- Perder a chance? – Hermione perguntou confusa. – O que será isso?

Rony deu de ombros. – Não sei, e agora mesmo, eu desci e ele estava no sofá com a cara feia e disse que demorei demais e ele tinha perdido a fome. E quando perguntei o que diabos tinha acontecido com ele, ele disse que eu era um idiota tapado e que ele ia dar uma volta pelo lago e pediu pra eu não encher o saco dele.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. – Bem, não parece nada bom. Rony, você deveria ir atrás dele.

- Por que eu?

- _Porque_… se eu for perguntar pra ele qual é o problema, ele vai achar que nós estávamos falando dele pelas costas.

- Nós estamos mesmo e eu não ligo pro que ele pensa. Eu tô com fome – Rony declarou e começou a enfiar comida na boca.

- _Rony_, - Hermione gemeu. – Vá falar com ele. Descubra qual é o problema; odeio pensar que ele está lá fora sozinho e triste...

Rony fez um barulho de desgosto. – Ele não está triste, ele é um babaca.

- Rony.

- Hermione, pára de dizer meu nome assim.

- Por favor? – ela implorou. – Por mim?

Ele se virou e olhou feio pra ela. – Isso não vai funcionar dessa vez.

Hermione baixou a cabeça e começou a mexer na comida, murmurando muito magoada, - Tudo bem.

Rony suspirou e soltou o garfo. – Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou, mas pra sua informação, sei que você tá fingindo. Eu sei desses seus joguinhos comigo e eu vou começar a não cair mais nessa. – Ele disse com uma voz firme, mas Hermione viu um sorriso relutante escapar do canto dos seus lábios quando ela levantou as sobrancelhas pra ele.

Ela deu um tapinha na mão dele. – Tudo bem, não caia mais nessa então.

Assim que Rony saiu, Gina apareceu na mesa, sem fôlego e paracendo frenética. – Hermione, preciso falar com você!

- Gina? – Hermione perguntou surpresa. – Qual é o problema?

- Ah, Hermione. Uma coisa horrível.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, bem sobressaltada em relação à declaração de Gina.

Hermione escutou com os olhos esbugalhados Gina contar tudo que tinha acontecido nos dois últimos dias. Quando Gina acabou, Hermione soltou uma exclamação.

- Você quer dizer que… Harry não esqueceu?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – E ele ainda sente algo por mim, Hermione. Eu acabei de cruzar com ele quando estava lá fora e ele ficou me olhando. Quer dizer, do mesmo jeito que antes, só que de um jeito bem intenso, e o mais curioso é que eu acho que ele está brabo comigo por ter sido tão bizarra com ele ultimamente. Eu não sei o que fazer, me diga, o que eu vou _fazer_?

- Você vai à biblioteca!

- O quê? – Gina choramingou quando Hermione a arrastou pra fora do Salão Principal. – _Por quê?_

Gina estava sentada na mesa redonda da biblioteca observando cansadamente Hermione empilhando um livro atrás do outro na frente dela. O livro decorado de Emma, onde elas tinham achado a Mistura D'Amore estava aberto sobre a mesa e quando Hermione se sentou novamente, ela começou a abrir os livros e dar uma olhada neles.

- Que bem isso vai fazer, hein? – Gina gemeu.

- Já disse – Hermione disse pacientemente enquanto folheava calmamente os livros. – É provável que haja mais sobre essa poção do que esses dois parágrafos. Uma poção com todos esses igredientes é mais complexa que isso.

- O que poderia ser mais que complexo que amor por vinte quatro horas?

- Bem, obviamente _não_ é um feitiço de vinte e quatro horas; nós temos que achar um jeito de revertê-lo.

Gina suspirou e Hermione sentiu uma pontada de remorso por ela. – Aposto que você nunca pensou que estaria procurando um feitiço pro Harry se "_desapaixonar_" por você – ela disse, olhando a amiga sombriamente.

- Não.

- Gina, - Hermione apertou a mão dela. – Eu acredito que ele vai começar a notar você. De verdade.

- Acho que só você – Gina murmurou e pegou o livro Adoração e Desejo: Um Guia de Poções do Amor.

Elas folheavam um livro atrás do outro e duas horas depois, Gina fechou o seu livro com uma explosão. – Isso é inútil! Nós nunca vamos conseguir...

_- Shhhhh!_

- Desculpa! – as duas sussurraram para uma Madame Pince irritadíssima.

- Gina, não desista, - Hermione disse num sussuro. – Tem que ter alguma coisa sobre essa _Mistura D'Amore_ em algum desses livros, eu sei disso... Espera! Aqui, escuta! – Hermione alisou a página e começou a ler.

_- "Deve se prestar uma atenção especial ao preparo de certas poções do amor; pode parecer evidente o que cada igrediente representa para as características específicas de cada poção, os elementos podem ter outros efeitos que não são óbvios para o preparador que não pesquisou a fundo como os igredientes agem quando misturados. Por exemplo, um decuido comum se dá quando são usados igredientes naturais (entende-se como "natural" o igrediente "não-mágico"). Nesse contexto, deve se considerar e pesquisar cuidadosamente o igrediente natural._

_Num caso particularmente comum, o uso de açúcar na antiga poção italiana _Mistura D'Amore_, representa normalmente a base para o comportamento "natural" daquele que a bebe. De fato, um dos apectos mais notáveis da _Mistura D'Amore_ é como o açúcar se funde aos outros igredientes da poção e faz quem a bebe não perder sua personalidade e continuar naturalmente apaixonado – tudo dentro de um período de vinte e quatro horas. No entanto, o açúcar na poção _Mistura D'Amore _tem outro efeito, um efeito que nenhuma poção ou contra-feitiço pode curar. Caso a pessoa que bebeu a poção tenha sentimentos românticos reprimidos em relação a pessoa que a preparou, o uso do açúcar, um igrediente puro e não-mágico, faz com que os sentimentos floresçam naquele que a bebeu. A poção de fato perderá seu efeito no período de vinte e quatro horas, no entanto os sentimentos de quem a bebeu continuarão os mesmos devido ao fato de que a _Mistura D'Amore_ não os criou, só fez com que o bebedor os reconhecesse. Em muitos casos, os fatos que aconteceram enquanto o bebedor estava sob efeito da poção não foram esquecidos por ele, já que ele não estava agindo sob efeito da poção e sir por vontade própria." _

Hermione parou de ler e olhou para Gina, que estva de boca aberta e com um olhar insano.

- Então, você está dizendo, - Gina começou a falar lentamente, olhando Hermione bem desconfiada. – Você está dizendo... dizendo...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, incapaz de acreditar também. – O efeito da poção já passou, Gina. Os sentimentos de Harry são reais, a poção só o fez se dar conta disso.

Gina parecia que tinha sido petrificada. – Mas, mas... – ela gaguejou incoerentemente.

- Viu? Harry sentia algo por você antes de beber a poção. Ele nunca disse nada porque provavelmente ele nem sabia disso.

- Hermione, não é possível, - Gina disse com a voz fraca. – Tem que ter um contra-feitiço, tem que ter!

- Gina, não tem nenhum contra-feitiço porque não há feitiço! Isso é ótimo!

- Não, não é, - Gina, disse quase aos prantos. – Agora ele nunca vai parar de se sentir assim. Não é certo, do jeito que aconteceu. Se Harry sentia algo por mim, não era desse jeito que as coisas tinham que ter acontecido!

- Ah, Gina, eu sei disso. Mas a poção não fez nada de horrível, só fez os sentimentos de Harry virem à tona.

- Exatamente. Supostamente, Harry tem sentimentos reias por mim… - ela parou e Hermione podia ver que Gina nunca se acostumaria com essa idéia. - ...e eu nem tive a capacidade de trazê-los à tona. Precisei de uma poção idiota e agora tudo é mentira. Lana está certa, eu sou patética.

O coração de Hermione estava prestes a partir. Ela queria dizer que sabia como Gina se sentia: incapaz de fazer com que um certo garoto a olhasse de um jeito romântico. Mas esse era um problema de Gina, não de Hermione. – Eu sei que parece que você falhou. Mas, Gina... são sentimentos reais, não resultados de uma poção, _sentimentos reais_. Isso é... lindo, sabe?

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas. – É a concretização de um sonho. Por tanto tempo eu desejei... e agora isso significa que tudo que aconteceu ontem foi...

- Real – Hermione disse sorrindo. – Foi tudo real.

- Eu estou feliz com isso… mas Harry nunca vai me perdoar por isso, Hermione. Ele não vai entender.

Hermione suspirou e transcreveu os dois parágrafos que ela tinha acabado de ler do livro para um pedaço de pergaminho com a varinha. – Então não conte.

Gina ficou horrorizada. – O quê?

- Ele precisa mesmo saber? – Hermione perguntou sensatamente.

Gina ficou chocada. – Claro que ele precisa saber. Hermione, eu nunca conseguiria mentir pra ele. E eu não posso... – Gina corou. – Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que se Harry continuar, quero dizer, eu não posso...

Hermione sorriu. – Você não conseguiria dizer que não está interessada.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente, com os olhos arregalados. – Nunca – ela sussurrou.

- Olha, Gina… Eu acho que o que a gente precisa fazer é pensar nisso com bastante calma e racionalmete por alguns dias.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar. – Não dá pra ser calma e racional quando Harry me chama pra ir em treino de Quadribol e... balança em ramos de salgueiro comigo.

- Dá sim, Virgínia Weasley. Você é uma mulher forte – Hermione disse com severidade.

Gina deu um bufo. – Acho que sim.

- Eu sei disso. Dê uns dias e quando tivermos tempo para pensar nisso mais claramente, nós conversamos de novo. Até lá... você terá que sofrer com a atenção de Harry.

- Ha ha – Gina murmurou e as duas arrumaram a mesa e rumaram para a torre da Grifinória.

**__**

_Terceiro Dia_

Depois de um longo dia de análises, a solução era bem clara para Hermione. Ela não conseguia achar uma boa razão para que Harry soubesse da verdade. Os sentimentos dele por Gina, se Hermione pudesse relacioná-los a seus próprios sentimentos por Rony, não acabariam nem se ele tentasse ignorá-los. Gina se sentiria culpada e o próprio Harry se sentiria envergonhado deles. Ele não acreditaria em Gina ou nos seus sentimentos. E isso o deixaria preocupado... Merlin sabia que Harry não precisava de outra preocupação.

Não, não dava pra contar pra ele, Hermione concluiu. Causaria mais problemas do que resolveria.

Hermione tinha acabado de prometer a si mesma que ia forçar Gina a perceber isso quando Rony se tornou a causa de uma interrupção bem repentina e pessoal em sua vida. Ela estava sentada no salão comunal da Grifinória naquela noite, esperando Gina chegar pra que pudessem conversar quando Rony se encaminhou para Hermione e se atirou na cadeira em frente a dela. Ele cruzou os braços e fez uma cara feia proposital para ela.

- Qual é o problema com você? – Ela perguntou, se endireitando na cadeira, surpresa. Foi tudo que ela pôde fazer para não fazer uma careta sob o o olhar criterioso que ele lançava a ela. – Rony...? Tá tudo bem?

Rony continuou encarando-a, os olhos estreitos em pensamentos, como se estivesse tentando ponderar algo em sua mente. Então ele descruzou o braço lentamente e estendeu a mão, que segurava um pedaço de pergaminho, na direção dela. Levantando as sobrancelhas, Hermione pegou o papel e olhou para ele. Seu coração desceu até seus joelhos. Ele tinha lhe dado o pergaminho onde ela tinha copiado a descrição completa da _Mistura D'Amore_ do livro da biblioteca. No final estava a receita completa para a poção que ela tinha copiado do livro de poções de Emma Dashbrook. Bem lenta e cuidadosamente, Hermione levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele. E ela soltou um gemido involuntário ao ver a expressão irritada, porém passiva, do rosto dele.

- Onde você arranjou isso? – ela perguntou despreocupadamente como se fosse muito normal uma garota ter receitas de poção do amor à sua disposição.

- Seu livro de História da Magia – Rony disse cuidadosamente, nunca quebrando o contato ocular. – Onde _voc_ arranjou isso?

Hermione se esforçou para parecer indignada. – O que você estava fazendo com o meu caderno? – ela inquiriu.

- Copiando suas anotações – ele disse sem hesitar.

- Rony, eu não acredito…

- Hermione, não mude de assunto – Rony disse numa voz alta que deu calafrios de apreensão na espinha de Hermione.

- Um… ah, bem, é só… Rony, não é o que parece.

- Você… fez essa poção, Hermione?

Algo deu um aperto em seu coração. – Não – ela insistiu, com os olhos arregalados. – Não fiz.

- Então por que eu… - Rony parou de falar.

- Sim? – ela pressionou, - Por que você o quê?

Rony olhou de volta pra ela, prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia abruptamente. - Se você não fez a poção, então porque você está com isso? Eu não lembro de Snape ter pedido nenhum trabalho sobre poções do amor. – A voz dele tinha um tom muito contido que sugeria acusação.

Herminou soltou uma longa respiração. – Eu... eu não posso te contar porquê. Mas posso dizer que não tem nada a ver comigo.

Parece que isso não foi suficiente. – Eu não entendo porque você tem isso se não tem nada a ver com você – Rony disse e Hermione ficou incrivelmente magoada por causa de seu olhar desconfiado.

- Outra pessoa fez a poção e me deu isso, Rony. Eu só estava ajudanda a pessoa a lidar com as consequências. Eu não fiz a poção, eu nunca faria algo assim, pelo menos não para usar em alguém – a voz dela tremeu.

Rony mordeu o lábio e Hermione sabia que ele se sentia mal. Mas ela não se importou: por um momento ela achou que Rony fosse dizer a ela que ele...

- Então, hum… quem fez a poção então? Alguém que eu conheça? – ele perguntou bruscamente.

Hermione suspirou e sabia que a tensão tinha passado. - Não posso te dizer, Rony. Eu prometi.

- Não vou dizer pra ninguém – ele disse, ficando indignado de repente. – E vai esconder segredos de mim?

- Não estou encondendo de _voc_, Rony. O mundo não gira em torno do _seu_ umbigo.

- Eu nunca disse isso!

**­**- Você automaticamente conclui que tem a ver com você. Por quê? – ela inquiriu, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

- Hermione, eu não entendo, por que você não pode me dizer quem está sob o maldito feitiço de amor?

- Rony, eu não posso quebrar uma confidência. – Brava com a idiotice insuportável de Rony, Hermione baixou os olhos para seu livro e começou a ler, ignorando totalmente a fúria de Rony.

**-** Tá, então é assim – Rony disparou. – _Eu_ vou pra cama.

- Tá bom, faz o que quiser então. – ela murmurou pra si mesma enquanto Rony ia para o dormitório masculino.

Depois de ficar cinco mintos olhando com uma raiva cega seu texto de Aritmancia, Hermione se virou ao ouvir o barulho do buraco do retrato se abrindo. Com certeza Gina estava entrando acompanhada de sua amiga Sarah. Hermione se levantou enaquanto Gina e Sarah passavam pelo Salão Comunal à jato. Vários grifinórios olharam para elas curiosos.

- Gina, espera! – Hermione exclamou quando Gina e Sarah chegavam às escadas e começavam a subir.

Elas se viraram. – _Qu_? – Gina sussurrou apressadamente, com olhos se movendo na direção do retrato.

Hermione estava espantada. – Eu… eu preciso falar contigo sobre…

Pra surpresa de Hermione, Gina a interrompeu com um revirar de olhos. – Hermione, agora não dá. Ele está vindo!

- Quem? – perguntou Hermione, completamente estupefata pelo rosto pálido de Gina e os olhos assustados de Sarah.

- _Quem_?! Harry! – Gina sibilou. – Ele tá me seguindo o dia inteiro, quase tive que falar com ele no jantar, mas graças a Deus, Sarah o viu e pudemos sair de fininho.

Hermione estreitou os olhos ao observar a expressão louca no rosto de Gina. – Gina... isso é ridículo; você não pode evitá-lo pra sempre. Eu ia te dizer que você não precisa contar pra ele. Não faz sentido... – ela parou ao ouvir um barulho ressoar pelo salão. As três garotas se viraram para o retrato quando ele se abriu e um inconfudível garoto de cabelos escuros entrou.

Gina soltou uma exclamação alarmada e disparou pelas escadas em direção ao dormitório arrastando uma Sarah bastante apavorada com ela.

Hermione ficou parada onde estava. Como a noite dela estava sendo horrível! Primeiro as acusações bizarras de Rony e sua provocação incessante, depois a recusa de Gina de ouvir a voz da razão e agora o medo infundado de ficar no mesmo cômodo que Harry... Hermione estava começando a acreditar que ela era a única sã no meio daquela gente louca. Ela se sentou de novo e abriu o livro, mas nem se importou de olhar para as páginas. Ela olhou para o espaço pensativamente e sua distração pela idiotice de seus amigos foi quebrada quando Harry se afundou na cadeira em frente a ela.

Ele estava com a mesma cara que Rony estava mais cedo, só que ele não estava fazendo cara feia pra ela. Ele fazia cara feia olhando para um ponto do tapete e tão severamente que Hermione teve que dar uma olhada no chão pra ver se tinha uma horrível mancha.

- Harry? – ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Ãn? – ele murmurou, ainda encarando o chão.

Hermione logo se deu conta de que ela simplesmente não queria saber. – Nada. – ela disse e se forçou a ler.

Depois de alguns minutos, no entanto, Harry perguntou, - Hermione?

Ela levantou a cabeça. Parecia que ele estava submetido a algum tipo de tortura mental. – Que foi, Harry?

Ele hesitou. – Hermione… eu tenho tido uns pensamentos.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – Pensamentos?

- Ãn han, - ele disse lentamente, parecendo bastante desconfortável.

_Ah não_. Ele não estava prestes a contar… ah, sim, estava, ela percebeu quando o observava se endireitando em sua cadeira. Ele ia contar a ela sobre seus sentimentos repentinos por Gina. Hermione se sentiu enjoada. Como ela podia falar com ele a respeito disso sem mentir? Afinal, ela sabia a verdade... até mesmo ouví-lo seria uma mentira.

- Ok – ela disse com voz fraca.

- Sobre uma garota.

- Harry, espera. Eu… acho que não sou a melhor pessoa pra você falar a respeito disso.

- Você é a única pessoa com quem posso falar, Hermione. Rony... – ele parou de falar e uma expressão de medo tomou conta de seu rosto. – Eu não posso contar pro Rony.

Não, com certeza ele não podia, Hermione percebeu logo. A descoberta de Rony da poção combinado ao conhecimento dos sentimentos repentinos de Harry em relação a Gina sem dúvida levariam Rony à verdade: que Gina tinha feito a poção e Harry tinha a bebido. Resignada com o fato de que ela teria que ouvir os detalhes da vida amorosa de Harry, Hermione fechou o livro. – Tá bom, então. Por que você não pode contar pro Rony?

Ele hesitou novamente. – É a Gina.

- Gina? – ela fingiu estar chocada e se prometeu que iria matar a senhorita Virgínia Weasley por deixá-la a sós com Harry.

- Eu não sei explicar como isso aconteceu, Hermione. No outro dia, eu saí do Salão Principal depois de tomar meu café-da-manhã e eu a vi lá. E de alguma forma eu tinha que olhar pra ela... estava além do meu controle. E depois eu comecei a ter esses pensamentos.

Hermione se inclinou pra frente. – Que tipo de pensamentos?

Harry se mexeu no seu assento de novo e parecia muito desconfortável. – Preciso di--?

- Não – ela respondeu. – Não precisa. Já entendi.

Ele pareceu aliviado.

- Então você sente alguma coisa pela Gina – ela disse gentilmente. – Por que você está tão chateado?

- Ela é a irmão do Rony, Hermione! E eu-

- Você o quê? – ela pressionou quando ele parou de falr e desviou o olhar.

- Eu… eu não acho que ela sente o mesmo. – Ele olhou pela janela, com o olhar inquieto.

O coração de Hermione se partiu ao vê-lo assim. Ah, sim, o assassinato de Gina Weasley estava com certeza na sua lista de coisas a fazer. – Você já perguntou a ela?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não consigo achá-la sozinha! Eu a convidei pra ir no treino de Quadribol, mas ela passou mal. Eu tentei o dia todo encontrá-la nos corredores pra chamá-la pra dar uma volta, mas ela parece que está sempre com pressa. Ou então está com as amigas dela. Por que eu fui tão _tapado_? Por que eu não anotei quando tinha a chance?

- Harry, fala com ela. Você vai acabar a encontrando. E quando encontrar, faça com que ela escute. É o máximo que eu posso te dizer.

Harry a olhou envergonhado. – Você sabe… se ela ainda, sabe...

- Ah não – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu não vou me meter nesse assunto. – Ao pronunciar as palavras Hermione riu de si mesma. Ela estava bem no meio desse calvário e ela nem tinha feito a poção. – Mesmo se eu soubesse, Harry, eu não te diria. Não posso quebrar uma confidência.

- Entendo – ele disse melancolicamente.

- Ah Harry, não fica tão pra baixo! Diga a ela o que você sente e tudo vai dar certo, confie em mim. Ah, e Harry, qualquer coisa que você fizer não conte ao Rony. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Temos que arrumar um jeito de contar pra ele que seja melhor pra todos os envolvidos, - Incluindo sua irmãzinha não tão inocente.

- É, acho que você tem razão, - Harry suspirou.

_Quarto Dia_

Rony e Harry estavam de péssimo humor ao acordarem no dia seguinte. Eles andaram pelo dormitório abatidos ao se vestirem murmurando mal-humorados um pro outro, enquanto Neville, Simas e Dino sabiamente evitavam falar com os dois.

O comportamento infuriante de Hermione na noite anterior estava incomodando a mente de Rony e já que ele não podia reclamar com seu melhor amigo a respeito disso, Rony estava penando. Ele tinha começado a falar com Harry a respeito do comportamento misterioso de Hermione e que alguém na escola tinha sido enfeitiçado com uma poção do amor quando Harry tinha finalmente chegado no dormitório na noite anterior, mas Harry o parou antes mesmo de ele ter a chance de falar, murmurando algo a repeito de ter que pensar e pulando imediatamente na cama. O comportamneto peculiar de Harry também estava pertubando Rony. Eles eram melhores amigos, eles não deveriam falar de seus problemas um com o outro?

Obviamente não, Rony pensou amargamente quando lançou um olhar a Harry, que estava calçando um par de meias, com uma grande carranca. O que estava _acontecendo_ com todo mundo ultimamente?

Apesar de sua raiva, Rony esperou por Harry na porta, observando impacientemente Harry colocando as meias, depois os sapatos, levando um tempo considerável para atar os cadarços. Estava na ponta da língua falar pra Harry que ele podia chamar Dobby, o elfo doméstico para amarrar os seus cadarços, talvez fosse mais rápido. No entanto, Rony não queria começar o dia com uma briga então ele simplesmente levantou as sobrancelhas e disse, - Pronto?

- Espera um minuto, tá? – Harry disse irritado e não viu o olhar aborrecido que Rony lhe lançou.

Quando Rony e Harry entraram no Salão Comunal, Harry parou e disse, - Espera!

- O que foi agora? – Rony perguntou. – Eu tô com fome, quero descer pr café-da-manhã.

Harry não parecia bravo com a explosão de Rony, na verdade ele parecia bem desconfortável ou algo do tipo.

- Não é melhor esperar…?

- Por quê? – Rony inquiriu.

- Bem… você sabe, a Hermione e… e, bem outra pessoa?

Rony olhou para Harry como se ele fosse louco. – Hermione já desceu, você sabe que ele sempre desce pra café antes da gente.

- Hum – Harry disse monotonamente, imerso em pensamentos.

Rony achava que sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir. – Qual é o seu problema? – ele exclamou.

- Não há problema algum, qual é o _seu_ problema? – Harry replicou.

- Nada! Podemos ir pro café-da-manhã agora?

Harry não disse nada mas lançou a Rony um olhar enojado enquanto caminhavam para o buraco do retrato. Quando entraram no Salão principal, Rony viu Gina e Hermione sentadas perto uma da outra, entretridas numa conversa aparentemente bastante secreta. Ele sentiu uma pontada de irritação—o que era isso agora? Outra coisa que Hermione estava escondendo dele? O pior de tudo, Gina sabia e ele não?

Harry deslizou no assento do outro lado de Gina, forçando Rony a dar a volta pela mesa e se sentar oposto a Hermione. As duas se calaram rapidamente e Rony observou que sua irmã mexia na comida com os olhos fixos no prato. Hermione parecia muito alegrinha.

- Não é um belo dia para um jogo de Quadribol? – ela perguntou alegremente. – Pronto, Harry?

- Ãn han – Harry murmurou e Rony o viu dar uma olhada rápida pra Gina. Gina manteve os olhos no prato, agora colocando comida na boca num ritmo alarmante. Rony não teve tempo de pensar a respeito desse estranho fato porque Hermione começou a falar bem entusiasticamente. E muito alto. Tão alto, na verdade que vários corvinais da mesa ao lado olharam para ela.

Rony não tinha a menor idéia do que ela estava falando, ás vezes as divagações de Hermione não passavam de barulho aos seus ouvidos. No entanto, ele ouviu Harry e ele estava falando com Gina.

- Você vai ao jogo então? – Harry perguntou a ela.

Gina continuou a comer seu cereal e aparentemente não tinha escutado-o.

Harry cutucou seu braço de brincadeira. – Ei.

Gina levantou a cabeça de repente. – Desculpa, você tava falando comigo? – ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- Sim – Harry disse e Rony percebeu um toque de hesitação na voz de seu amigo.

- Ah… bem, claro. Eu sempre vou aos jogos.

Harry balançou a cabeça. – Que bom – ele sorriu e Gina sorriu de volta, depois desviaram o olhar rapidamente.

Rony encarou Harry por alguns minutos, as peças de um tipo de quebra-cabeça desagradável se se encaixando em sua cabeça. Depois, lentamente Rony virou seus olhos estreitados na direção de Hermione.

Ela olhava pra ele atentamente, despedançando um guardanapo com seus dedos nervosos. Rony já tinha sua resposta.

Harry. Era Harry que tinha bebido a poção... e... _Gina_? Ah, ele ia matar sua irmã por isso, ele com certeza ia assassiná-la...

- Rony, preciso falar com você agora – Hermione disse, se levantando. Gina e Harry olharam pra ela.

- Agora não, Hermione…

- Agora, Rony, _nesse instante_. É uma emergência. – Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e Rony logo quis ficar a sós com ela.

Pra que ele pudesse assassiná-la antes.

- Tá bom então – ele disparou. - Vamos.

Harry se levantou. – O que tá acontecendo aqui?

Logo depois, o capitão da Grifinória se levantou e chamou o time enquanto Rony e Hermione praticamente voaram pra fora do salão.

- Rony… - Hermione começou quando eles chegaram no hall de entrada.

Rony a cortou. – Hermione, não me dê desculpas. Ela está frita... acho que vou até escrever e contar tudo pra mamãe.

- Rony, escuta, não foi ela! – Hermione arrastou Rony para a torre da Grifinória e contou tudo pra ele, incluindo o não-envolvimento de Gina e como os sentimentos de Harry não eram resultado da poção. Rony sentou-se boquiaberto por alguns minutos depois que Hermione tinha acabado de contar a história. Ele não podia nem imaginar que Harry poderia sequer pensar na irmã dele desse jeito... era no mínimo nojento.

- Isso é loucura – ele finalmente murmurou.

- Pois é… aconteceu. E não há nada que a gente possa fazer a respeito.

- Quando Harry descobrir, - Rony começou mas Hermione o cortou.

- Ele não vai descobrir.

- O quê? Hermione, eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados e deixar Harry ser sacaneado…

- Pense nisso sensatamente, Rony. Que bem vai fazer contar pra ele? Os sentimentos dele são de verdade… ele acabaria sentindo-os um dia…

- Mas…

- Gina não tentou enganá-lo, ela está tão espantada quanto você!

- Mas…

- E se contarmos vai ser só mais uma coisa pra ele se preocupar. Rony, a Gina faz bem a ele. Ele quase nunca sorri com tudo que tá acontecendo fora de Hogwarts e você o viu hoje de manhã no café-da-manhã? Tinha algo muito... reconfortante nele. Apesar de ele estar _nervoso_ de falar com ela, ele parecia feliz. Como se não estivesse pensando em nada mais.

Rony suspirou. O fato de que Harry estava nervoso por falar com Gina, _irm_ de Rony, não fazia sentido pra ele. Mas por mais estranho que fosse, Hermione estava certa. Harry não precisva ter mias com o que se preocupar. E era raro ver Harry brincando, mesmo que fosse com Gina (a irmã caçula de Rony?) que ele estivesse brincando. Apesar de Rony não estar certo a respeito de mentir pra Harry, ele não tinha outra escolha: ele preferia ver Harry feliz do que dá-lo mais um motivo pra se aborrecer.

- Tá bom – ele disse lentamente. – Certo, não contarei nada a ele. Mas eu não acredito que Gina não quer contar pra ele. Ela deveria, sabe, ela deveria gostar dele e tudo mais. Isso não a incomoda?

- Bem, ela relutou, mas acabou concordando em não contar a ele. Ela insiste que precisa de mais tempo para pensar, mas sei que ela vai perceber que vai ser melhor assim.

Gina estava no alto das arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol, abrindo e fechando os dedos. A conversa com Hermione café-da manhã se repetia incessamente em sua cabeça e Gina sabia que isso já estava ficando repetitivo.

Ela tinha que contar a verdade para Harry. Não tinha outro jeito.

Tudo bem que Hermione não via nenhuma vantagem em contar a verdade a Harry, que isso só ia lhe causar mais raiva e confusão do que era necessário. No entanto, era Gina que teria que olhar nos olhos verdes dele, que estavam tão absortos nela e se sentir culpada por esconder isso dele. Ele nunca seria capaz de sentir as coisas que queria sentir quando Harry a olhava daquele jeito, ela nunca se sentiria tolamente feliz e nunca seria capaz de corresponder os sentimentos dele. O fato de ela esconder-lhe alguma coisa, principalmente se foi essa coisa o motivo que o impulsionou a se sentir daquela maneira, simplesmete não daria certo.

Então quando Hermione e Rony se sentaram ao lado dela, Gina deu uma olhada para Hermione e sussurrou que precisava falar com ela depois do jogo.

- Pode falar agora, Gina, Hermione me contou tudo – Rony disse irritado.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar bem estreito e Gina se surpreendeu. – Você contou pra ele?

- Ele descobriu sozinho, ele encontrou a receita da poção no meu livro.

- Que maravilha! Será que você tem algum sermão pra me dar? – Gina disparou para o irmão.

Rony lhe lançou um olhar. – Não. – ele respondeu. – Tô morrendo de raiva, mas não de você. Agora vou ter guardar um segredo do meu melhor amigo.

- Bem, não precisa se preocupar com isso, porque decidi que vou contar pro Harry a verdade. Hoje, depois do jogo. Se bobear, conto no intervalo do jogo.

- O quê? Gina, achei que nós já...

- Vou contar pra ele, Hermione. E ponto final.

- Ah não vai não – Rony disse determinadamente.

- Rony, você _acabou_ de dizer…

- Isso vai aborrecê-lo.

- Eu tenho que contar, não posso continuar com isso…

- O mundo não gira ao _seu_ redor, Gina – Rony disse com raiva.

- Mas isso diz respeito a mim!

- Não diz nada. São os sentimentos de Harry, não os seus e você não pode chegar e dizer que eles não são reais. Provavelmente são os únicos sentimentos bons que ele tem e você não pai privá-lo disso!? Como você pode ser tão egoísta?

Gina estava dividida entre o nojo de ouvir seu irmão discutindo os sentimentos de Harry em relação a ela e o completo choque de ouvir as palavras dele. – Eu não sou egoísta... ele vai entender.

- Não, ele não vai entender. Você não o conhece, Gina, ele não vai entender, ele vai pirar com isso. Ele vai acabar se sentindo culpado a respeito disso e isso é a _última coisa_ que ele precisa.

- Eu o conheço – ela disse baixo. E ela sabia que Rony estava certo. Harry sempre fazia a coisa mais nobre a ser feita, mesmo que isso significasse se culpar por uma coisa sobre a qual ele não tinha controle. E isso não seria nem um pouco diferente.

_Mas como eu posso viver com isso?_ Ela pensou freneticamente. Nesse momento o alvo de seus pensamentos fazia uma descida espetacular e segurava com o braço estendido o pomo de ouro. A torcida explodiu em gritos... mas Gina ficou sentada em seu assento, se sentindo miserável.

Depois que as arquibancadas se esvaziaram e todos os estudantes e funcionários tinham voltado para o castelo, Gina caminhou lentamente pela porta que conduzia ao vestiário do time. A maioria dos jogadores grifinórios estavam saindo em direção ao castelo, mas Harry ainda não tinha saído. Gina esperava por ele na esperança de que vê-lo e falar com ele lhe darias as respostas que procurava. Além do mais, ele não tinha conversado direito com o garoto desde o dia do salgueiro. Ele precisava falar com ele... só não sabia explicar porquê.

Harry se materializou na porta, com seu equipamento de quadribol nos ombros, segurando a Firebolt com a outra mão. O coração de Gina deu um salto a simples visão dele, com seu cabelo bagunçado pingando água e grudando nas pontas, seus olhos verdes penetrantes iluminados pela excitação do jogo. Ela sabia muito bem que podia se perder naqueles olhos.

Principalmente quando eles sorriam de surpresa e prazer para ela. – Oi. E aí?

- Estava te esperando – ela disse, imaginando porque ela sempre se sentia engasgada perto dele, porque seu olhar a deixava sem fôlego. – Eu queria, hum, bem... – ela respirou profundamente. – Queria dizer que você mandou bem no jogo.

Ele sorriu. – Obrigado. Tem certeza que é só isso? – ele perguntou a observando divertido. – Você parece... tensa.

Gina sorriu. – Queria também me desculpar por não ter vindo no treino naquela noite.

Ele deu de ombros. – Tudo bem, você não estava se sentindo bem, né?

Gina percebeu que ele não a olhava nos olhos. – É – ela disse firmemente, prometendo a si mesma que essa seria a última mentira que ela iria contar pra ele. Ela tentou desesperadamente ignorar o fato de que todo o relacionamento deles a partir daquele momento seria baseado em uma mentira.

- Bem, não foi nada demais, eu acho. Ei, você tem algum plano pra esse fim de semana em Hogsmeade? – ele perguntou enqaunto eles se dirigiam ao castelo.

- Ãn… - O coração de Gina batia em seus ouvidos. – Não... na verdade não.

- Você gostaria de, er, me encontrar lá, talvez? – ele perguntou quase que timidamente, encarando o chão enquanto caminhavam. _Ele está me chamando porque ele gosta de mim... ele gosta de mim de verdade e isso não tem nada a ver com a poção._

- Tá bom – ela respondeu e mordeu forte o lábio.

Ele sorriu pra ela e Gina sentiu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Os sentimentos dele eram reias, verdadeiros, ela tinha que repetir pra si mesma. _Não é a poção, é voc_. Ela imaginou se um dia seria capaz de sinceramente acreditar nisso.

- No Três Vassouras… lá pelas… três horas?

Gina concordou, se forçando a acreditar. – Certo. Parece ótimo. Obrigada.

Harry parou e se virou para encará-la, com os olhos grudados nos dela. – Obrigado você – ele disse suavemente. Os olhos dele encaravam os lábios dela.

O coração dela desceu do peito até seus joelhos. Ele queria beijá-la...! Não, não, não, não, não... ele não podia beijá-la, pelo menos não por enquanto, ela ainda não estava preparada. – É melhor a gente voltar pro castelo – ela deixou escapar sem pensar.

Harry tirou seus olhos dela, corando. – É... provavelmete estão dando uma festa de arromba na Grifinória.

- Hum – ela concordou, com o coração batucando em seus ouvidos. – E a estrela do jogo nem está lá. Que coisa horrível da sua parte!

Harry soltou uma risada. – E daí? A estrela do jogo tinha outras coisas pra fazer. – ele encostou seu ombro no dela.

Gina riu. – Como o quê, chamar garotas pra ir a Hogsmeade? Isso não parece questão de vida ou morte.

- Acho que é sim – ele sorriu.

- Típico – ela disparou para ele um olhar brincalhão. Flertar com Harry... que iria imaginar que isso se tornaria tão natural pra ela? - Vamos lá – ela disse começando a correr. – Eu chego primeiro!

- Ah, isso não é justo – ele gritou, correndo atrás dela. – Tô carregando um monte de tranqueiras!

- É justo sim… _ei_! – ela gritou quando ele a ultrapassou. Ela puxou as costas da camisa dele para pará-lo e ultrapassá-lo.

- Trapaceira! – ele gritou e a alcançou nas escadas do castelo. Ele passou por ela, subindo três degraus de cada vez e bloqueou as grandes portas de madeira da entrada com um sorriso. – O que você vai fazer agora?

Cansada da corrida, Gina subiu o último degrau. – Qual é – ela tomou ar, sorrindo. – Sou uma menina, você tem que me deixar ganhar.

Ele soltou um barulho sarcástico e sorriu ainda mais. – As coisas não funcionam assim comigo.

- É mesmo?

- An han – ele disse, laragando a vassoura e o equipamento e cruzando os braços. – Como você vai entrar?

**­ **- Harry, você tem que ir, todo mundo deve estar imaginando onde você está...

- E daí?

- … e eles vão perceber que eu não estou lá também...

- E daí?

- …eles vão chegar à conclusão...

- E? O que você está insinuando, Gina? – os olhos dele brilhavam de malícia.

Ela revirou os olhos, era tudo que podia fazer para não flertar com ele. – Eu só estou achando que meu irmão não vai achar muito divertido – o sorriso de Harry desapareceu e Gina aproveitou a oportunidade para passar por ele e abrir as portas. – Ah, você é tão ingênuo! – ela riu lhe lançando um sorriso descarado. – Venci!

- Ah não – ele disse, pegando suas coisas e a seguindo pelo castelo. – Isso não acabou, senhorita Weasley... você vai pagar por isso depois, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça...

Gina estava no meio das escadas de marfim quando ele entrou no hall de entrada e ela se virou pra ele. – Aposto que você vai se divertir muito tentando pelo menos. – Aí ela soltou um gritinho e ele começou a subir pelas escadas atrás dela com um olhar perverso.

_Fim de Semana em Hogsmeade_

****

O fim de semana em Hogsmeade chegou com muita expectativa. Gina tinha praticamente negligenciado seus estudos durante a história da poção e passou seus dias depois do jogo trabalhando em dobro para recuperar o tempo perdido. Isso significava que ela mal tinha tempo de conversar com seus amigos... e com Harry.

Apesar disso ele sempre arranjava tempo pra sentar ao seu lado enquanto ela estudava no Salão Comunal ou puxava papo com ela durante as refeições. Às vezes ele parecia meio pertubado quando ela saía do jantar cedo alegando que tinha dever pra terminar. Gina supunha que ele ainda não estava muito confiante nela, afinal ela não tinha lhe dado muito motivo pra ter certeza e ela tinha agido estranhamente com ele. Ela sabia que ele ainda pensava naquela desculpa de estar doente e Gina não o culpava, ela não tinha sido muito convincente.

No entanto, por mais aborrecida que tivesse com a razão dos sentimentos de Harry, Gina não dedicou muito de seu tempo pra pensar nisso, com o tanto de trabalho de casa com que ela tinha se deparado. Ela secretamente desejava que todas as suas inseguranças a respeito do assunto desaparecessem.

Rony, claro, deixou tudo dez vezes mais difícil. Ele deixou bem claro que ficava extremamente desconfortável toda vez que estava no mesmo cômodo que Harry, no entanto toda vez que Gina encerrava uma coversa com Harry ou se levantava pra deixar a sala, Rony lhe lançava um olhar de alerta. Por mais estranha que a perspectiva de ver seu melhor amigo e sua irmã caçula tendo sentimentos um pelo outro fosse, ele não queria que Gina fizesse ou dissesse qualquer coisa que poderia levar Harry a descobrir a verdade. Gina teve vontade de pegar sua varinha e colocar um feitiço silenciador nele no dia que ele disse que ela precisava ser mais afetuosa com Harry com uma cara enojada enquanto falava.

Hermione fez o melhor que pôde para acalmar Rony, mas Gina sabia que ela estava do lado de Rony. A prioridade de todos era o bem-estar de Harry e isso estava começando a enlouquecer Gina. Parecia que ninguém entendia o seu lado, toda vez que Harry olhava ou falava com ela, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: a poção. A caminhada depois do jogo de Quadribol e o convite para o treino a atormetaram a semana toda. Ela não podia nem se permitir ficar feliz por seu sonho ter se tornado realidade: apesar de não se sentir mais culpada, ela estava completamete insegura a respeito de tudo.

No entanto ela não tinha tempo pra pensar em _si mesma… _ela tinha que passar o tempo todo pisando em ovos por causa de Harry. Ela não estava chateada somente pelo tempo que eles estavam fazendo segredo sobre isso, ela sabia que ele ficaria furioso se descobrisse o que estava se passando pelas suas costas. Ele sempre odiou ser tratado como criança por causa de suas conecções com Voldemort, e lá estavam seus dois melhores amigos e a menina de quem ele gostava fazendo exatamente isso.

Gina tentou explicar isso pra Rony, mas ele ficou com raiva e disse que o que Harry não sabia não o machucaria e que se ela tentasse dizer a verdade pra ele, ele mandaria uma coruja pra mãe e contaria que ela tinha aborrecido Harry. Gina se sentia presa num pesadelo. Na verdade ela tinha tido um sonho na véspera do dia do passeio a Hogsmeade com ela e Harry dali a dez anos, casados, felizes e com filhos e Rony espiando pela janela de sua casa, se certificando se ela estava sendo afetuosa o suficiente com Harry.

Desnecessário dizer que quando Gina e Sarah chegaram em Hogsmeade os nervos de Gina estavam à flor da pele.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou a Sarah pela quinta vez quando as duas passavam pela Dedosdemel.

Sarah lançou um olhar a amiga. – Cinco minutos desde a última vez que você perguntou. São 2:25, você ainda tem vinte minutos antes de ter que sair par encontrar com Harry.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Gina disse, esfregando as mãos suadas nas suas vestes. Sarah parecia ser a única que estava do lado de Gina. – Desculpa, é que eu tô nervosa.

Sarah segurou a mão de Gina e olhou pra ela implorando. – Você precisa relaxar, Gina. Essa é sua vida. Você e Harry estão a caminho de se tornarem um casal, isso não vai acabar.

- Eu sei, eu sei… eu tô tentando Sarah, tô mesmo.

- Ah Gina! – Sarah suspirou. – Repita pra si mesma que esses sentimentos são verdadeiros, muito verdadeiros.

Gina meneou bruscamente a cabeça como se estivesse concordando com algum plano de batalha. Quando faltavam quinze minutos pras três horas, Gina se despediu de Sarah, que segurou sua mão e deu um aperto encorajador. Gina caminhou solenemente pela rua do restaurante, sem pressa, e quando chegou ao bar, ela respirou fundo, abriu as portas... e deu de cara com Lana Richmond.

Gina permitiu-se um olhar frio antes de passer por ela. Lana a agarrou pelo braço. – Gina, espera. Não me diga que ainda está com raiva por causa daquela história da poção. Por favor, já é coisa do passado.

Gina deu uma risada sarcástica e tentou passar por ela, mas Lana a impediu novamente.

- Não acredito que você está agindo assim – Lana disse ferozmente. – Já acabou, Gina, sem prejuízos.

- Saia da minha frente – Gina disse friamente. – Não tenho nada pra conversar com você.

- Não aja como se eu tivesse feito algo devastador na sua vida. Seu precioso Harry está de volta ao normal. Você deveria é me agradecer por te dar um gostinho do que você nunca vai ter.

Gina empalideceu. – Sai do meu caminho, Lana. Estou atrasada.

- Atrasada? Vai se encontrar com alguém? – Lana perguntou curiosamente.

- Não é da sua conta – Gina respondeu friamente e seus olhos se depositarm em Harry, que estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa, olhando para o relógio enquanto uma garçonete colocava duas cervejas amanteigadas sobre a mesa. Para o horror de Gina, Lana olhou na mesma direção e ela soltou uma gargalhada assombrada.

- Eu não acredito! Você vai encontrar com Harry? Nossa Gina, que legal! Vejo que a poção fez mais que imaginávamos.

**­**- O efeito – Gina disse, com o rosto queimando – Já passou.

- Ah, claro que já. Estou feliz de ver que você tirou vantagem disso.

Os olhos de Gina relampejaram – Eu não tirei vantagem disso. Harry está aqui por causa de mim, e não por causa de uma poção.

Lana lançou um olhar depreciativo às vestes de segunda mão e os jeans desbotados de Gina. – Não há nada pra se envergonhar, Gina. Você não conseguiu conquistá-lo por conta própria, então você achou um outro jeito. Na verdade estou bastante impressionada. Bom almoço. – E com isso, Lana se retirou do bar.

Gina ficou parada no pequeno vestíbulo do bar e olhou Harry sentado sozinho na mesa. Ela absorveu a verdade das palavras de Lana e de repente não podia enxergar devido às lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos. Com um soluço angustiado, ela deixou o bar e disparou pela rua na direçao da Dedosdemel.

Ela encontrou Sarah no mesmo corredor em que ela a tinha deixado e quando viu Gina correndo em sua direção, seu queixo caiu. – Gina! O que... o que _aconteceu_?

- Ah, Sarah, eu não consigo. Eu simplesmente não consigo, é muito difícil – ela sussurrou, com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

**­**- Bem, o que aconteceu? – Sarah tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Gina. – Oh Gina, não chora – ela disse chorosa.

- Ah Sarah – Gina soluçou – Temos que ir embora… ele deve vir me procurar.

- Você viu o Harry? O que ele disse?

- Eu o vi, mas ele não me viu. Vem, Sarah, não posso ficar aqui, temos que voltar.

- Gina, não é tão ruim assim, mesmo. Os sentimentos dele...

- São reais, eu sei. Mas Sarah, você não vê? Ele nunca teria olhado par mim se não fosse pela poção. Ele nunca teria _desejado_ sentir isso. Eu nunca poderia fazê-lo sentir, tinha que ser alguma _mágica_.

- Isso não é verdade, Gina – Sarah sussurrou – Ele é um idiota por não sentir isso por conta própria.

- A culpa não é dele, Sarah. É minha, só minha – Gina fechou os olhos com força enquanto mais lágrimas caíam e Sarah a abraçava pelos ombros. De braços dados, as duas garotas voltaram pra escola.

**N/T.2:** Pra quem não leu a gingantesca nota da tradutora acima, quero avisar que esse é o penúltimo capítulo, o último postarei em breve, sábado provavelmente.


	3. Capítulo Três

**Mistura D'Amore**

De Casca, tradução por Supercool Lady

-

-

**Capítulo Três**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **o de sempre. Não tenho direitos sobre Harry Potter e blá blá blá.

**Notas da Tradutora:** Aí está o último capítulo da fic. Agradeço a todo mundo que mandou reviews e e-mails elogiando a fic: Ying Fa, Wo Ai Ni, Nani Potter, Carol Malfoy Potter, Deby, Black Phoenix, Ðre, Priscila Cardozo, Jane, Patricia Rowert e Xyania. Valeu mesmo!! Me deu mais estímulo pra continuar traduzindo. Ah, e resolvi mandar o capítulo um dia antes. Agora, vamos a história!!****

_Fim de Semana Em Hogsmeade_

Harry Potter estava furioso. Um acontecimento estranho, na verdade, já que ele era conhecido por ser uma pessoa de temperamento calmo. No entanto, nos momentos em que cruzou os portões de Hogwarts a caminho para as escadas do castelo Harry já estava familiarizado com a fria natureza da raiva. Ele não se importou com os olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados quando bateu as grandes portas de madeira do castelo e mal ouviu a Professora McGonagall gritar "Devagar Potter!" quando ele fazia seu caminho pelos corredores em direção à torre da Grifinória. Ele nem se importou com o que Rony fosse pensar sobre o seu interesse incomum no paradeiro de Gina quando caminhou até onde ele e Hermione estavam e perguntou:

- Cadê a Gina?

Os olhos de Hermione foram na direção de Rony. – Ãh... Gina?

- É, Gina Weasley, irmã do Rony… você a conhece, né? – ele disparou pra Hermione. – Cadê ela?

- Ah… - Hermione aparentemente tinha perdido as palavras.

Harry se virou para Rony e e levantou as sobrancelhas em expectativa.

- _Harry?_ – disse Rony, com uma cara chocada e confusa.

- Harry, ela está _doente_, - Hermione disse dramaticamente.

Harry quase riu. – Doente? Sério? Que interessante. Vejamos, na última vez que ela me deu um cano ela disse que estava doente também. Ela me pareceu muito bem essa manhã então tente de novo, Hermione.

- Te deu um _cano_? – Rony perguntou numa voz exagerada. Ele lembrou a Harry um ator muito ruim fazendo uma peça.

- É, nós tínhamos marcado um encontro em Hogsmeade – Harry disse impaciente. – Olha, desculpa por não ter te contado, mas ela é sua irmã e era meio estranho. – Depois ele se virou pra Hermione. – Onde ela está, Hermione?

- Harry, tô falando sério. Ela está muito doente.

- Tá bom… então eu vou até o dormitório dela pra ver se ela ainda está viva. – Ele começou a caminhar para as escadas decidido quando Hermione gritou:

- Não!

- Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. – Sim?

- Ela não está lá em cima, Harry – Hermione disse em pânico. – Ela foi até a Madame Pomfrey.

- Ela está na ala hospitalar?

- Ãn han – Hermione disse.

Em qualquer outro momento ele acharia engraçado como Hermione era transparente, mas não naquela hora. Ele só tinha uma garota na cabeça e já que ele tinha percebido que ela não deixaria seus pensamentos tão cedo, ele precisava falar com ela. Imediatamente.

- Bem, então eu talvez vá dar uma olhada lá na ala hospitalar – Harry disse, se retirando.

- A Madame Pomfrey não vai te deixar entrar, Harry – Hermione chiou, correndo atrás dele.

- E quem disse que eu vou _pedir_ pra ela me deixar entrar, Hermione? – ele replicou e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Harry disparou pelos corredores em direção à ala hospitalar, virando bruscamente nas esquinas e sem se importar de ir mais devagar nem quando uma professora passou ("Dez pontos a menos pra Grifinória, Potter!, berrou McGonagall). Quando ele chegou na porta da ala hospitalar, ele a abriu e começou a caminhar em direção às camas quando Madame Pomfrey deu um pulo na frente dele.

- Onde _voc_ pensa que vai? Granger e Weasley não estão aqui – ela disse a ele.

Harry pensou com raiva se as pessoas pensavam que ele não tinha outros amigos além de Rony e Hermione. – _Gina_ Weasley está aqui? – ele perguntou, sabendo que a resposta era não.

Madame Pomfrey o observou desconfiada. – Não há nenhum Weasley aqui.

- Tem certeza? – Harry se viu exclamando.

Madame Pomfrey estava fora de si. – Eu sei de que pacientes eu cuido, Potter!

- Certo, certo – ele murmurou – Me desculpa.

Madame Pomfrey fez um barulho de desgosto. – Isso não é jeito de se falar com os mais velhos. Cinco pontos a menos pra Grifinória.

Foi a vez de Harry olhar desconfiado. Ele não tinha certeza se a enfermeira podia tirar pontos das casas, pelo menos ele nunca tinha visto Madame Pomfrey fazer isso antes. Mas ele não podia discutir com ela a respeito disso, então saiu, imaginando quantos pontos Gina Weasley iria lhe custar hoje. _Ele_ não tinha controle sobre seu comportamento, então não era culpa _dele._

Harry não tinha controle sobre seus sentimentos desde que ele olhou para Gina Weasley numa manhã depois do café-da-manhã. O mundo dele tinha virado de cabeça para baixo sem que ele conseguisse evitar. Ele não tinha ficado _surpreso_ na verdade quando seu coração caiu até o chão à simples visão dela naquela manhã. Era um sentimento muito esquisito, como se ele soubesse que ia acabar se sentindo dessa maneira um dia, mas ele _não_ sabia disso até aquele momento.

Era muito estranho também que ele não tenha tentado esquecer desses sentimentos, por mais tórridos que fossem. Ela era uma _Weasley._ Ele não deveria se sentir assim pela caçula dos Weasley, irmã de Rony, irmã de Fred e Jorge. Na verdade, Gina era irmã de todo mundo. Menos dele...

"Irm" foi a última coisa que ele pensou quando a viu naquele dia.

No entanto, estava bem claro que ela não compartilhava desse sentimentos, ele pensou enquanto andava pelo castelo sem rumo, olhando em cada sala de aula e espiando cada corredor tentando achá-la. Obviamente ela não sentia o mesmo e estava tentando achar um jeito de dispensá-lo. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que quando uma garota foge de um garoto toda vez que ele se aproxima 5 metros dela é porque ela não gosta dele.

Harry tentou não se aborrecer com isso. Ele tentou acreditar que o motivo que o fazia sair atrás dela era porque ele não gostava de levar um cano. Ninguém gosta de levar um cano, principalmente da garota... não, ninguém gostava de levar um cano, _ponto final_. Não importava que pessoa que dava o cano.

E daí se ela fosse a única garota por quem ele tinha se sentido assim? Era idiotice pensar em que presente dar a ela de Natal, dali a seis meses? E daí se ela era a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto e que ele estava se amaldiçoando por não ter notado antes? Tudo isso não importava, _ele _estava chateado por ter levado um cano e ter feito papel de palhaço.

Depois de quase três horas de buscas por todos os lugares possíveis que Gina poderia estar (e até mesmo os lugares incríveis em que ela dificilmente estaria), depois de perder mais cinco pontos pra Grifinória (tirados de Snape quando Harry estava procurando nas masmorras), Harry se encaminhou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória pra achar Rony e Hermione.

- Ela já voltou? – ele perguntou aos amigos. Ele tinha ido várias vezes na torre da Grifinória durante suas buscas para perguntar se Gina tinha voltado e Rony parecia mais enjoado a cada vez que Harry fazia isso.

- Não Harry, eu já te _disse_, ela est_ doente_. Madame Pomfrey só _disse_ que Gina não estava lá porque ela não _gosta_ que seus pacientes recebam _visitas_. – Hermione tinha ficado mais confortável com sua mentira deslavada e agora estava falando com a maior cara de inocente, embora seus olhos se desviassem a cada vez que ela falava.

Harry a ignorou e com um olhar ligeiramente selvagem, arrastou uma cadeira pelo salão e se sentou de frente para o buraco do retrato. – Agora não vou perdê-la de vista, vou? – Ele perguntou a Hermione, que parecia que ia explodir em lágrimas. Rony olhava pra Harry incrédulo. O resto dos grifinórios olhavam pra ele curiosamente, davam de ombros e voltavam a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

- Harry, talvez você devesse ir jantar. – Hermione sugeriu preocupada meia hora depois. – Não deve ser tarde demais, normalmente o jantar não acaba antes das oito horas.

- Hermione, eu bebi quatro cervejas amanteigadas enquanto esperava. Não tô com fome.

- Acho que ele está meio bêbado – Harry ouviu Rony sussurrar para Hermione, que fez um barulho de impaciência.

- Claro que não – ela sibilou de volta. – Cerveja amanteigada não é tão forte assim.

- Tem certeza que o que você bebeu foi cerveja amanteigada, cara? – Rony perguntou a ele.

Harry ignorou Rony e cruzou os braços, encarando o buraco do retrato.

Mais trinta minutos se passaram. Já eram nove da noite e Harry já estava prestes a encurralar Hermione para perguntar de novo se Gina estava no dormitório quando o retrato fez um barulho. Ele olhou decidido, sentando-se na cadeira, mas o retrato não abriu. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir sussurros femininos.

– Não, não abre, deixa eu dar uma olhadinha antes.

Logo depois ele viu o rosto de Sarah Murphy o encarando diretamente.

- Oh! – ela grunhiu ao ver Harry e desapareceu.

Estreitando os olhos, ele se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou do retrato, ouvindo mais sussuros.

- Ele está bem lá!

_- _Como assim, _bem lá!?_

- Ele está sentado na frente do… - Sarah parou de falar quando Harry abriu o buraco do retrato e saiu.

Como ele já suspeitava, Gina e Sarah estavam reunidas no corredor escuro, que estava iluminado pelas tochas acesas nas paredes.

- Oi, Harry, como vai? – Sarah engasgou.

Mas Harry estava olhando para Gina, cujos olhos pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas enquanto ela se encostava na parede. Ele se virou pra Sarah: - Você não tem nenhum lugar pra ir não? – ele perguntou grosseiramente.

Atrás dele, ele ouviu Gina dar um resmungo indignado. Sarah olhou de Gina pra Harry e de Harry pra Gina.

- Acho que sim – ela sussurrou, parecendo prestes a cair no choro. Ela lançou a Gina um olhar fugaz como se estivesse prestes a dar a amiga de comida aos lobos. – A gente se vê, Gina.

- Tchau, Sarah! – Gina disse desesperadamente.

Assim que o retrato se fechou, Gina falou. – Harry Potter, como ousa falar com a minha amiga assim?

- Gina, - ele começou a falar tenso, mas ela o cortou.

- Coitadinha da Sarah! – Gina chiou. – Ela é a única pessoa que está do meu lado e você vai e a expulsa daqui! Bem, vou te dizer uma coisa. – Ela apontou o dedo pro peito dele. – Você não pode fazer isso.

Harry olhou pra ela como se ela fosse louca. – Gina! Como você pode gritar _comigo_?

Para seu completo horror, os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu não sei! – ela berrou, colocando a mão na boca. – Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo mais, parece que _eu_ fui enfeitiçada.

- Olha, nós precisamos conversar – ele disse ponderadamente tentando ignorar as reviravoltas que seu estômago dava quando ela deixou escapar um soluço e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Precisamos – ela sussurrou, concoradando com a cabeça. – Precisamos mesmo.

As coisas não estavam indo como ele planejava. – Gina eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você. Por que você não foi me encontrar essa tarde? E sem mentiras, por favor – ele disse com frustração.

- Desculpa por não ter ido – ela sussurrou. – Harry... tem uma coisa que você precisa saber.

- O que é? – ele perguntou, ansioso pela verdade.

- O motivo… o motivo pelo qual você está me convidando a ir nos lugares e está sentindo... _algo_ por mim... bem, não é...

- Não é… o quê? – ele perguntou, com o rosto queimando.

- Harry, há uns dias atrás eu e minhas amigas fizemos uma poção. Foi uma idiotice da nossa parte e eu nunca mais enquanto viver vou fazer algo desse tipo de novo. Eu nem tinha planejado dar a minha pra ninguém e não dei. No entanto, Lana Richmond colocou a minha poção no seu suco sem meu consentimento.

- Poção? – ele perguntou lentamente, com pequenos vestígios de medo arrepiando sua espinha. – Que poção?

Gina suspirou de novo. – Uma poção chamada _Mistura D'Amore_.

Harry tentou repetir as palavras. – Que língua é essa?

- Italiano.

- E o que significa?

Gina mordeu o lábio. – Mistura do Amor.

Harry gaguejou. – Uma… uma _poção do amor?_

- Harry, eu sinto muito!

Ele não conseguia falar, tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar pra ela incrédulo. – _Quando_...?

Ela olhou pro chão. – No mesmo dia do… do salgueiro.

Seu interior parou de funcionar. – O que isso significa, Gina? Tem um contra-feitiço? – ela fez uma careta de dor e Harry percebeu como tinha soado horrível. – Quero dizer...

- Não, não há contra-feitiço. Era pro efeito acabar...

- Oh – ele parou. – Quando?

Gina engoliu e parecia desconfortável. – Bem... depende.

- De quê?

- Da… pessoa. – ela parecia querer dizer outra coisa, mas sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza e encarou o chão.

Houve um silêncio muito longo e tenso e os dois evitavam olhar um pro outro. – Bem...

- É, - Gina sussurrou.

- Gina, me desculpa…

- Não, Harry, não peça desculpa, nada disso é sua culpa. Me desculpa por não ter contado antes, eu... Na verdade não há desculpa. Eu deveria ter te contado no começo.

- Tu-tudo bem. Acho que não é sua culpa. – Harry não sabia o que sentir. Tudo era resultado de uma poção? Ele estava... abalado. Ele pensou na semana passada e nos esforços de Gina para evitá-lo. Ele viu as coisas sob a perspectiva dela e logo se sentiu muito mal por ela. Antes de perceber o que estava fazendo ele se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Gina…

Ela deu um passo pra trás e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Logo, Harry percebeu que esses sentimentos que ele estava tendo, essa vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que ele não a culpava, nada disso era real.

- É melhor a gente entrar – ela disse enfaticamente. – Filch já deve estar rondando por aí essa hora, né? – Harry não se importava nem um pouco com Filch, mas ele não queria que Gina levasse uma detenção. Ele ficou imaginado se esses pensamentos eram causados pela poção também. Ele preferiu não pensar nisso.

Eles se viraram pra a Mulher Gorda que abriu o buraco do retarto com o olhar triste. Quando eles entraram e Gina subiu as escadas, Harry se sentia totalmente miserável. Ele não _queria_ que esses sentimentos fossem errados. Ele queria...

Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione, que tentavam parecer muito ocupados, mas Harry sabia que eles estavam se perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Ele até apostava que Hermione já sabia de tudo. Mas Harry percebeu que ele não se importava muito com isso. Ele murmurou boa noite para os amigos e subiu para seu dormitório.

Ao subir as escadas e olhar para a porta do dormitório feminino do quinto ano, seu coração deu um solavanco e ele pensou furiosamente que seus próprios sentimentos não eram mais seus. E logo tudo o que ele queria era ir pra cama e dormir até essa poção idiota perder o efeito e ele pudesse ter certeza do que era certo.

****

**__**

_Dia da Revelação_

No entanto, a próxima manhã chegou e os sentimentos de Harry estavam numa bagunça tão grande que ele não sabia se eram por causa de Gina ou pelo fato de ele estar sob efeito da poção. Ele se sentia confuso, com raiva, usado e enganado. Ele sentia decepção e culpa, e a culpa o deixava com raiva.

Ele se vestiu em silêncio e desceu um pouco mais cedo. Enquanto descia a escada em caracol ele ouviu sussuros vindos do Salão Comunal.

- Gina deve ter feito alguma coisa pra fazê-lo notá-la depois que o efeito da poção acabou porque vi Harry sentado sozinho na mesa quando ela estava prestes a entrar.

Harry congelou na base da escada e deu uma espiada no salão. Lana Richmond estava conversando com outra garota do quinto ano (Rebecca alguma coisa) e elas estavam sozinhas no salão. Harry mordeu o lábio mas continuou onde estava enquanto elas continuavam a falar.

- Então ela ia encontrá-lo lá? – Rebecca perguntou.

- É, - Lana disse com uma risada sarcástica. – Embora eu ainda não tenha descoberto o que ela fez pra conseguir isso. Ela é tão... imatura. Sinceramente nunca pensei que ele ia cair na dela do jeito que ela se rastejava por ele. De qualquer maneira, não é esse a questão, eu simplesmente não consigo entender porque ela está sendo tão infantil por causa disso. Nós fizemos o impossível quando demos a poção pra ele. A poção fez Harry ter sentimentos por ela, mesmo que só por um dia. Ela é que é idiota por não tirar proveito disso.

- Eu sei. Eu não acredito que ela não tenho ido ao treino de Quadribol, ele teria esquecido de tudo mesmo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não me pergunte o que se passa na cabeça de Gina Wealey. Nós crescemos, mas ela continua imatura. É patético, na verdade, como ela... – Lana parou de falar e olhou horrorizada quando Harry entrou no Salão Comunal.

Levantando as sobrancelhas, ele olhou diretamente para Lana quando passava por ela e não disse uma palavra pra garota.

Harry saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Sua boca estava seca de raiva pelas palavras de Lana. Ele odiou as coisas que ela disse de Gina, mas as palavras que o tinham paralizado foram ditas antes dela chamar Gina de idiota. _A poção fez Harry ter sentimentos por ela._

Mas não fez… fez? Ele já não sentia isso antes...? Certamente parecia que ele já sentia. Embora soubesse que nunca tinha olhado pra Gina no... sentido _romântico_ (seu rosto queimou com esse pensamento), ele não achava esses novos sentimentos... completos.

Harry ficou completamente parado no meio do corredor (sob o olhar curioso da Mulher Gorda) tentando pensar no tempo em que ele tinha pensado em Gina do jeito que ele pensava agora. Ele pensou em todas as vezes que a pegava olhando pra ele... ele tentava agir como se não tivesse visto, mas como ele realmente se sentia? Ele não tinha sentido _nada_, ele pensou furiosamente, ele não tinha se _permitido_ sentir nada...

Harry quase soltou um grito de surpresa, Era verdade? Será que esses sentimentos sempre estiveram lá e Harry simplesmente tinha se recusado a senti-los? Se fosse verdade, a poção não tinha lhe dado esses sentimentos, eles já estavam lá pra começo de conversa.

Então isso significava…

Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que isso significava. Tudo que ele sabia era que tinha pensado mais nesses cinco minutos do que no ano todo em Poções. E ele estava com raiva porque não podia fazer nada a respeito dessa nova informação.

E Lana não tinha dito que só durava um dia?

- Ela foi dar uma volta.

Harry deu um pulo de susto. – Quê? – ele perguntou a Mulher Gorda, que agora o olhava deliberadamente.

- Sua senhorita de cabelos vermelhos. Ela saiu cedo essa manhã e quando eu perguntei onde ela estava indo tão cedo ela disse que estava indo dar uma volta no lago. Ela parecia um tanto pertubada. – A Mulher Gorda suspirou nostalgicamente em sua moldura.

Harry a olhou desconcertado. – Ah.. obrigado... eu acho.

Harry saiu na bela manhã de primavera e começou a caminhar em direção ao salgueiro, avistando-a imediatamente. Gina estava deitada no chão, vestida em roupas casuais. Sua cabeça estava apoiada num monte de ramos que estavam agrupados no chão e ela estava cantarolando pra si mesma, movendo os pés incessantemente.

- Gina?

Ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e se sentou.

Harry revirou os olhos por sua própria estupidez. – Desculpe, não quis te assustar...

- Tudo bem – ela disse rapidamente.

Havia folhas no cabelo dela, ele pensou selvagemente. As mesmas folhinhas dos ramos, só que agora elas estavam misturadas a pequenas pétalas brancas dos galhos do salgueiro onde ela estava deitada.

Antes que ela se levantasse ele se aproximou e sentou-se perto dela no solo macio. O vento soprou e carregou milhares de folhas e pequenas pétalas brancas pelo ar. Ele fez uma careta de dor quando um grande galho bateu no seu rosto e ele o tirou rapidamente. Ele lançou um olhar a Gina, que estava com os olhos divertidos e mordendo o lábio para esconder o riso.

- Não sei porque você está rindo. A árvore toda está no seu cabelo.

Seu queixo caiu e ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e mexeu no cabelo. As folhas se mexeram. – Ah não – ela murmurou e deu uma sacudiu a cabeça com força. Não ajudou em nada. Então ela deu um grande suspiro e deu uma risada. – Ora ora.

- Ora ora – ele deu uma risadinha irônica. Parece que os dois pensaram na poção na mesma hora porque os dois desviaram o olhar e o ar se encheu de tensão de repente.

- A mulher Gorda disse que você estaria aqui. – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu pensar em dizer.

- Hum. Isso me encoraja a contar pra ela meus segredos.

Harry se endireitou. – Eu estou… interrompendo alguma coisa…

- Não, não. Eu tava brincando.

- Ah!

Mais silêncio.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele perguntou a ela.

- Claro, - ela disse baixo.

- Sobre… sobre a poção...?

Ela deu de ombros e desviou o olhar do dele.

- O que acontece quando o efeito passa?

Gina hesitou por um longo tempo. – Quem a bebe esquece tudo que aconteceu com a outra pessoa enquanto estava sob o efeito dela.

O pânico o atravessou. Ele ia esquecer? Mas, não… isso era impossível. Ele não _queria _esquecer nada que tinha acontecido. Harry pensou no convite para ir a Hogsmeade e no dia que balançaram no ramos do salgueiro... no dia que correu pelos terrenos da escola com ela e na visão dela na partida de Quadribol. Ele a olhou naquele instante... linda, com um olhar pensativo e pétalas brancas adornando seu cabelo acobreado e Harry se pegou gravando a imagem de seu rosto na memória, contariando o efeito da poção.

- Eu odeio isso – ele sussurrou, olhando fixamente para o chão.

Ela não disse nada, mas olhou pra o lago.

Então ele levantou a cabeça de repente, lembrando de algo que Lana tinha dito. – Não era para o efeito passar em um dia?

Gina congelou e concordou lentamente com a cabeça.

- Mas comigo isso não aconteceu.

Ela não disse nada, mas Harry sentia que ela queria dizer.

- Gina, e se… e se quem beber a poção, digamos, já... _sinta _certas coisas pela outra pessoa... antes de beber... mas ela não _saiba_ dessas coisas, er, o que aconteceria?

- Bem… - ela disse lentamente. – Se quem a bebe já sente... A poção faz os sentimentos de verdade virem à tona, se eles estão reprimidos... ou não puderem aparecer de outra forma.

- Então… a poção ainda perde o efeito em um dia…?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. E concordou lentamente com a cabeça.

A emoção o atravessou. – Então… já acabou. O feitiço acabou? Mas eu não esqueci de nada... como...?

- Você não esqueceu de nada porque você não estava sob efeito da poção, Harry. Você nunca esteve, a poção só fez os sentimentos virem à tona, ela não influenciou seu comportamento de forma alguma.

Ele a encarou. – Quer dizer que é tudo real?

- Você pode ver as coisas desse jeito, eu acho – ela sussurrou.

- Isso muda tudo! Gina…

- Não muda nada – ela disse com raiva e se levantou para caminhar em direção ao lago onde cruzou os braços e observou a superfície resplandescente.

- Eu não entendo – Harry disse, se levantando e caminhando até ela. – Se o efeito da poção já acabou, tudo isso é real! Exatamente isso que aconteceu... eu... eu já tinha esses sentimentos antes, eu só... – ele corou e colocou as mãos no bolso. – Eu só não me permiti senti-los.

- E por que você não se permitiu senti-los, Harry? – ela inquiriu.

- Eu não sei… acho que estava envolvido demais com outras coisas para…

- _Errado_ – ela disse com firmeza. – Claro, é verdade que você tinha muita coisa pra resolver nesses últimos anos. Mas não é razão pra que você não tenha reconhecido seus sentimentos.

- Não é? Então o que é, você sabe? Porque eu não...

- Sou _eu_! – ela sussurrou.

- Você?

- Eu não sou… notável!

- … O quê? – ele perguntou, imaginando do que ela estava falando.

- Eu não pude trazer à tona seus sentimentos, por isso você nunca os _sentiu_. Você nunca reparou em mim, Harry, porque... porque eu não sou notável!

O que ela estava tentando dizer o atingiu em cheio. E ele deixou escapar um longo e necessário suspiro de alívio. Se o único obstáculo que ele tinha que enfrentar era a insegurança dela, ele tinha certeza que podia dar um jeito nisso. – Não é?

- Não! Oh, eu sei que não é minha culpa que eu não seja muito boa com as palavras... ou... ou excepcionalmente _genial_ quando falo com você. E eu não jogo Quadribol e não temos nada em comum. Sei que não é minha culpa se eu não tenho uma aparência... er... extravagante. Mas mesmo assim, sabe, o que me dá raiva é que se eu tivesse uma dessas coisas poderíamos ter evitado tudo isso porque talvez você tivesse me notado por algo que eu fiz e sem a ajuda de uma poção idiota... o que você está fazendo?

Ele notou um olhar de pânico quando deu um passo à frente e gentilmente segurou o rosto dela com as mãos. – Harry? – ela sussurou alarmada e ele se inclinou bem lentamente e suavemente tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

A mente dele ficou vazia… a única coisa que ele percebia era o cheiro das flores no cabelo dela e os barulhinhos que ela fazia enquanto ele a beijava. Era estranho, maravilhoso e aterrorizante.

Quando acabou, Harry abriu os olhos e ficou parado onde estava. De repente ele estava bem consciente que suas mãos ainda seguravam o rosto de Gina e que ela estava olhando pra ele com óbvio choque.

Ele deu um passo pra trás e olhou para ela, sem poder acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Ele a tinha beijado... ele realmente tinha beijado uma garota. E não qualquer garota, Gina Weasley, a garota que ele... bem, _gostava_. Ele estava aterrorizado.

E ele queria beijá-la de novo.

Mas ele não podia porque ela estava encarando-o com os olhos arregalados (eles tinham um coloração castanha tão linda, como ele nunca tinha reparado antes?) e a boca dela estava ligeiramente aberta. Ela parecia tão aterrorizada quando ele.

- Desculpa – ele murmurou. – Eu… não queria… Eu _queria_, mas não quis… - ele parou de falar. Talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada.

Ela deixou escapar uma longa e estremecida respiração. – Hum – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Harry engoliu. – Mas sinceramente, Gina. As coisas que você disse... são uma loucura. Não é nada verdade, nada. É idiota, pra dizer a verdade.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – Sou idiota então?

Ele suspirou impacientemente. – O que você _disse_ é idiota, essa história de não ser notável. Gina eu percebi você. Te enxerguei o tempo todo, e percebi coisas. Posso não ter _sentido_ nada… mas foi naquela _hora. _Mas eu notei. Eu enxerguei.

Ela encarou o chão, com os olhos pertubados. Depois sacudiu a cabeça. – Você não me enxergou, Harry.

- Quer apostar? – ele disse em voz baixa.

Quando ela não respondeu, Harry respirou fundo. – Há dois anos atrás, no Baile de Inverno, Neville pisou no seu pé enquanto vocês dançavam.

Ela olhou pra ele desacreditada, depois revirou os olhos. – Foi _isso_ que você percebeu? Porque...

- Você queria não ter aceitado o convite de Neville – ele disse rapidamente. - Porque você poderia ter ido comigo.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. – Você está querendo me fazer sentir uma idiota?

- Não, estou tentando dizer que eu percebi essas coisas!

- Coisas idiotas – ela replicou.

- Não são idiotas. Você colocou o cotovelo na mantegueira – Harry disse de repente, lembrando-se da sua primeria visita à Toca.

Ela parecia prestes a explodir e lembrando que uma vez os gêmeos tinham mencionado o temperamento explosivo de Gina, Harry acrescentou rapidamente. – Sei que não foi extravagante ou genial ou nada disso... mas, sabe... foi... bonitinho. – Ele a observou com medo: será que ele conseguiria convencê-la que ele estava certo?

- Você fingiu não ter notado a história do cotovelo.

Harry a observou atentamente. – Você percebeu, então?

Ela mordeu o lábio e levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele. Eles estavam sorridentes. – Eu percebi tudo, Harry.

Ele sentiu algo muito bom correr suas veias. – Eu sei. – Eles fixaram os olhares um no outro. - Obrigado.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Depois sorriu. – Não era algo que eu pudesse controlar.

Ele sorriu de volta. – Obrigado mesmo assim.

Eles ficaram lá, sorrindo bobamente um para o outro por alguns segundos e depois Harry pensou numa coisa. – Rony vai surtar.

- Argh – ela disse, fazendo cara de nojo. – Por que você tinha que falar dele?

- Bem, eu não conversei direito com ele a respeito disso, na verdade. Na verdade ele nem faz idéia dessa poção do amor... o quê?

Gina tapou a boca com a mão e caiu na gargalhada. – Harry, - ela arfou. – Ele soube antes de você!

O queixo dele caiu. _Rony?_ – O quê?!

- Me desculpa, mas ele descobriu. Ele achou a descrição da poção num livro da Hermione e...

- A Hermione também? Que amigos eu tenho!

- Eles são ótimos amigos e você sabe disso. Bem, pelo menos a Hermione é. Já meu irmão... nunca vou entender o que você viu nele, Harry.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. – É o charme dele. Ei, a gente deveria voltar pro castelo.

Ele caminharam de volta ao castelo e Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, imaginado quando teria a chance de beijá-la de novo.

- Se servir de consolo, Rony ficou indignado com essa confusão toda – Gina disse e Harry desejou que não tivesse o mencionado. – Ele ficou... muito aborrecido por causa disso tudo.

Harry bufou. – Bem que ele merece. Ele e Hermione estão me deixando louco.

- Não sei o que fazer com esse dois – Gina suspirou. – É tão óbvio que foram feitos um pro outro.

- Rony precisa se tocar – Harry disse casualmente e não viu o bufo sarcástico de Gina. Ele estava ocupado pensando nos arrepios que subiam pelo seu braço por causa do toque dos dedos dela nos seus.

- Nós deveríamos dar uma ajudinha a eles – ela suspirou.

- Hum… - ele disse com um meio sorriso, reparando que o cabelo dela ainda estava cheio de pétalas. Ele soltou a mão de Gina para brincar com elas. – Já tem alguma idéia...?

- Não diga isso – ela avisou, com o rosto corado enquanto ele continuava a brincar com o cabelo dela.

- O quê? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

- É muito cedo até mesmo pra começar a _brincar_ com isso...

- Talvez devêsssemos dar um poção do amor a ele! – Harry exclamou sorrindo.

- Harry! – ela exclamou e tentou gritar com ele, mas ele riu e aproveitou a chance para dar aquele beijo nela.

**FIM**

****

**N/T:** E aí gente, gostaram? Correspondeu às expectativas? Eu achei o final bem fofo, espero que vocês também. Mandem reviews e e-mail dizendo o que acharam!!! Tchau e até a próxima!!!

****

****


End file.
